


剧院魅影

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 微博转发点文（5/12），按照故事计算的数字，所以长篇也算一篇。部分参考音乐剧，更多参考原著小说。





	1. Chapter 1

艺术之都，诗人们是如此称呼巴黎的，在这里，就连戴冠冕的帝王与持牧杖的主教都得给缪斯女神让位。所以即便东北部的法军正在连连败退，塞纳河最辉煌的两岸却依然歌舞升平。雄浑悠扬的交响乐淹没了前方战壕里士兵的哀鸣，街道上打扮得花枝招展的贵妇人和衣冠楚楚的绅士们坐在马车里只听得见欢声笑语。

今夜他们是往歌剧院去的，一路上都在谈论着百年前的音乐家，却不知道前方这座被天使像包围的建筑里刚有灵魂升天。那是歌剧院的一位舞台布景工，被人发现吊死在两块布景之间，宪兵们查看现场后判断这是场意外，宣布那个可怜人的死因是工作时不小心踩空横梁坠落，而脖颈不幸刚好缠绕进移动木板的绳索。

那是上午的事情了，而此时夜幕已经降临，在那有着圆形穹顶的剧院里，新定制的水晶灯金光四溢，裹尸袋被拖行经过的地板被重新上了蜡，索命绳套悬挂的下方舞台铺满了鲜花。没有人知道重重帷幔背后正是那可怜人的殒命处，他们的目光全都凝聚在玫瑰与百合中央，站在那放声歌唱的，是一位有着金粉色卷发的漂亮青年。

他叫阿代尔斐尔，这名字的前半部分带着日耳曼味道，尾音却是十足的拉丁语风格，他的父亲用歌德与贺拉斯的语言为他命名，以前者的隐忍内敛铭记祖上的贵族血统，又以后者的浪漫为他祈祷神眷的光辉未来。

只可惜清贫的音乐家去世太早，未能看到阿代尔斐尔站在舞台上的样子，而在这个奇妙的夜晚幸运地坐在席间的观众，则见证了一场足够成为他们一生谈资的奇迹。

乐池里的指挥扬起手中的魔法棒，旋律自舞台下方悠然升起，阿代尔斐尔的手里端着酒杯，凝望着里面红宝石般的液体，目光哀愁得仿佛在看着自己的心尖血，当他开口唱出第一句时，那酒杯忽地摇晃，像是全世界的悲伤都融化在了里面，所以沉重得不堪重负。

他唱的是《疯狂的奥兰多》第一幕那首深情而绝望的咏叹调，歌声自他的双唇飘扬出来，流淌在每双聆听的耳畔，玉色眸子里的光则穿过人群，遥远而缥缈地望向远方，像是正追寻着心上人决然背离的背影，即将连灵魂也抽出来一道奔去。

就像是维瓦尔本人带着光环降临，将创作者的灵感原本地赐予了他，阿代尔斐尔清润柔和的嗓音在深情中乘着翅膀攀升，又在悲恸中如白鸽盘桓。不被接受的爱与无法传达的情感在金色的大厅里编织成看不见的丝线，将所有凝神屏息的观众网罗在人类共有的悲愁里。

爱而不得，并非所有的观众都经历过相同的事，可阿代尔斐尔的歌唱却让他们在音符中获得了感同身受的共鸣。即使是情场最得意的花花公子也忍不住留下眼泪，那些心思细腻的女宾们，更是早已哭花了脸上的胭脂与香粉，仆人和侍从们则忙不迭地传递嗅盐，以免他们的主人在这浓稠的悲伤氛围中晕厥。

乐曲结束的时候，无一人鼓掌，所有的人都忘记了这是两位剧院经理的告别演出，以为自己手里握着的戏票上写着《疯狂的奥兰多》，还在期待着阿代尔斐尔婉转的歌声将故事继续讲述下去，为他们演绎歇斯底里的的疯狂求爱者，为他们展示顿悟后重归宁静与平和的骑士心。直到阿代尔斐尔在舞台上款款鞠躬致谢，观众们才回过神来，以响亮得近乎狂热的掌声向他执意，评论家们则在相互打听，这百灵鸟般的青年是谁？为何以前从没见过他登台？

“因为他是位芭蕾舞者，”终于有人认出那张俊俏的脸和纤细却有力的腰肢，“我见过他在《浮士德》里扮演精灵，舞姿轻盈得好像花丛里的蝴蝶，那时我还可惜他是男儿身，否则该去天鹅湖里出演奥杰塔。”

周围的人群纷纷竖起耳朵，礼节和教养让他们坐在席位上，却都很想多知道些关于这位青年的事情。

“如今你听到了他的歌唱，他的声音比起他的舞姿如何呢？”不知是谁这么问。

“要我说的话……”先前那人望着舞台，阿代尔斐尔已经不在那里，只剩那些鲜花在灯光中开放，“让奥杰塔和她的诅咒见鬼去吧，这位小伙子的灵魂只属于罗西尼！”

对了，罗西尼！旁边的评论家像是忽然开了窍，从怀里摸出钢笔迅速地在纸上将这位剧作家的名言换了个性别。

“他是在用自己的灵魂唱歌，他的灵魂是多么美好！”

这句话将会出现在明天的报纸上，即使是最挑剔的鉴赏家也不会质疑阿代尔斐尔是否配得上这样的称赞，他们的傲慢与权威早在今夜的歌声中消弭。

记者们不等演出结束便争先恐后地赶往后台，他们有无数地问题想要问这只新登上枝头的夜莺，摄影师们的脖子上挂着相机，希冀着阿代尔斐尔那张迷人的脸能为杂志增加销量。

令所有的好奇心失望的是，剧院的医生说阿代尔斐尔在舞台上消耗了太多体力，眼下十分需要休息，不应该受到任何叨扰。

医生表情冷峻地站在走廊里，他的身体并不宽阔，却有着乌鸦般令人发寒的目光，任何人见了都不会想要冒犯他。他在这剧院里工作，同时还领着科学院的薪水，他提出的建议，就连两位经理都不敢轻易质疑。

外面的喧哗声被紧闭的门缝过滤成松涛般的簌簌作响，阿代尔斐尔靠在房间里的躺椅上，面颊红润得像是饮下了过多的酒，可那杯散发着芬芳的道具他一滴也没碰，真正令他心跳加速的，是某种渴望已久如今终于得以实现的期待。

阿代尔斐尔的父亲是位乡村音乐家，尽管附近的农夫与村妇们都很喜欢他的演奏，可就像山谷里悄然生长的百合注定寂寂无名，他直到人生的尽头都不曾意识到，自己的血液里流淌着怎样罕见的天赋。

他将一生都献给了浪漫的音乐，就连临终遗言也听起来像是童话：

“……昨夜神明在梦里对我显现，说想听我为他演奏小提琴，所以我要到天国去了……但是请别伤心，我亲爱的孩子，等我到了云端上的花园，便会拜托音乐天使来守护你，他就像运行在水面的灵，凡人是看不见摸不着的，但只要你保持着心灵的纯洁，用心去倾听风雨与飞鸟的声音，感受山川与河流的脉搏，思考日月与星辰的规律……总有一天，音乐天使会降临在你面前，引领你的灵魂在无垠的宇宙里飞翔……”

阿代尔斐尔从没有对任何人说起父亲的遗言，音乐天使是他藏在心里的秘密，剧院的人偶尔会听见他在露台唱歌，但在这音乐的圣殿里，就连扫地工都能哼唱几句威尔第，更何况年轻的芭蕾舞演员。

但音乐天使是真实存在的，他曾在夜里为阿代尔斐尔吟唱夜曲，低沉的声音在夜色里缭绕，好像是树木的影子在奏乐，又像是枝头的花朵在唱歌。

那是阿代尔斐尔刚来歌剧院的时候。清贫的音乐家父亲没留下什么遗产，可生前积累的好人脉却荫蔽了他的孩子。父子俩在布列塔尼认识的芭蕾舞教师收留了阿代尔斐尔，并教他学会了昂莱尔与巴特芒，由此发现阿代尔斐尔领悟节奏的天赋，随即运用个人关系将这块璞玉引荐给了歌剧院。

音乐天使显迹于阿代尔斐尔时，他正在露台欣赏月光下的丁香花，飘到耳边的歌声好像风一样轻，却倾诉着只有人类才会拥有的情感。宛如天籁的声音令还沉浸在哀痛中的少年想起了父亲说过的话，于是轻声地问：“是你吗？我的音乐天使？”

他是如此好奇而迫切地期待着回答，可那歌声却霎时间停止，整夜都没有再出现过。但少年却没有就此放弃，一次又一次地前往露台，寻找他的音乐天使。他对着月亮与繁星歌唱，希望这声音能够抵达天国，告诉那位音乐天使，人间的孩子是多么渴望见到他。

丁香夏末便谢去了，秋天换成桂花吐露芬芳，在圣母升天节的晚上，花园墙边的天使像传来深沉的声音：“是的，孩子，我正是你的音乐天使。”

那声音在砖块与石缝间穿梭，指引着阿代尔斐尔来到歌剧院的地下，在那灯光昏暗的石室里，音乐天使为少年唱了整晚的歌，将他引荐给了莫扎特与亨德尔，带他拜访了海顿与普契尼。

“可以让我见见你的样子吗？”阿代尔斐尔在黎明破晓时问，听起来更像是祈求，“我还从没有见过真正的天使呢。”

黑暗里的声音却陷入沉默，过了很久才回答，“还不行，我的孩子，现在还不行。”

阿代尔斐尔感到失望，却并不气馁，天使的存在让他更加相信父亲说过的话，只要淬炼出纯净的心，音乐天使便会降临他的面前。

下次再与那仿佛无处不在的声音交谈时，阿代尔斐尔大胆地提出了约定：如果他能够在舞台上以歌唱家的身份获得成功，音乐天使现出身形让他看看真实的样子。

对歌剧院里作为背景存在的芭蕾舞者而言，这愿景渺茫得宛如水中的泡沫，但良久的静谧过去后，音乐天使竟然答应了少年的要求，只稍微修改了合约，“我不能让你看到我的脸，但我可以给你一个拥抱。”

而就在今天，就在这个奇妙的晚上，阿代尔斐尔成为了巴黎音乐界冉冉升起的新星，他终于完成了与天使的约定，可以得到那个被许诺的拥抱。

他推说身体不适早早地回到房间，拜托医生帮他打发走外面蜂拥而至的人群，独自待在他新拥有的崇拜者们送来的精美礼物间，却看也不看那些裹着绸缎系着丝带的花束与贺卡，只对着平时练习表情的那面大镜子说，“你听到了吗？我的音乐天使？外面评论家们都在说我的歌声动听，不知现在的我是否有资格得享你的怀抱？”

夜色在昏暗的室内寂静无声，只听得见烛芯丝丝作响，窗帘在晚风里发出裙摆摇曳的轻音。就在阿代尔斐尔以为音乐天使并不悦纳他时，奇迹发生了，他看到面前的镜子徐徐开启，其后黑暗深邃的空间里传来他所熟悉的低音：

“来吧，我的孩子，来取你被应许的一切！”


	2. Chapter 2

阿代尔斐尔从不知道那面镜子后竟是中空的墙，而他也无暇去想这秘密的通道是何时起存在的，因为音乐天使正拉着他的手，即使隔着丝绸手套，他也能感受到自那柔软的皮肤传来的温度。

他低着头却偷偷地抬起视线，音乐天使裹着巨大的黑色斗篷，从头顶严严实实地覆盖到脚背，全身没有露出一丝一毫的缝隙，脸上则戴着面具，是和平鸽羽毛那样的白色，眼睛处留着孔洞，却被帽沿落下的阴影掩盖，一寸目光也看不清。

他们行走时，有无数的蜡烛被点亮，火光如同迎宾的礼花，排列成光明的彩带，将狭窄的通道照亮得宛如星河。尽管无论如何也看不清天使的容颜，可阿代尔斐尔能辨得出斗篷里的身形应与凡人无异。

果然就像经书里说的那样，青年在心里暗暗地想，神明在依照自己的相貌创造人类之前，先以同样的方式创造了天使，所以那些有翼的灵体看起来与人类极为相似。

所有的被造物本是同父的兄弟姐妹，不管他们生活在天上，或是人间。如此的想法令阿代尔斐尔忍不住将那只手握得更紧，隔着皮肤他可以摸到骨节分明的轮廓，即使看不见他也可以判断出，天使所拥有的必然是漂亮的手指，却不是大理石雕刻出的那种圆润线条，而是带着棱角的更像建筑师与雕刻家的手。

天使下凡时所托的肉身是否可以由自己来选择？既然经书上说他们雌雄同体，那为什么他的音乐天使是男性的声音？是因为他要守护的是为男孩？还是他也有自己的偏好，所以选了亚当的身体？那么外表呢？如果可以选择性别，那面庞的线条与五官的排列是否也可设计？音乐天使是否也曾这样精细地雕刻过自己，就像他在过去的时间里将少年的嗓音打磨？

好奇心在他的脑海里写下无数的问题，可初次得以天使就问这问那也太不礼貌，所以他决定将这些尽数藏起，只谈论些更符合受邀者凡人身份的事。

“说起来这次真是意外，”阿代尔斐尔对沉默引路的天使说，“剧院的首席男高音忽然得了支气管炎，他的仆人晚饭前才把这个消息送来，临时寻找替代根本来不及，最后是教我们跳芭蕾的夫人推荐了我。那时我正在后台穿我的芭蕾舞鞋，两位经理忽然走过来要我唱歌。”

天使默不做声地听着，阿代尔斐尔心想他或许早知了一切。

“我最开始为他们唱的是《多么快乐的一天》，可才刚唱完那九个高音C，他们便要我停下来改唱《甜蜜的爱》……”阿代尔斐尔注意到天使的脚步慢了，想是自己说到了对方感兴趣的话题，于是欢欣地继续道，“然后不知怎地，他们便将我推进了化妆间，等我回过神来，便已经站在了舞台上。我看到观众席上成千的眼睛注视着我，尽管我假装镇定可舌头却开始发麻……可忽然间我感受到了你的目光，我知道你正在某处看着我，于是不再害怕，不再紧张，我当所有的观众们都不存在，我的歌声只为你而唱响，就像我们在地下室里练习时那样。”

音乐天使停了下来，转过身示意阿代尔斐尔当心脚下，沉浸在喜悦里的青年这才发现他们已经走完了所有的台阶，正站在一条漆黑的暗河前。水面上停着一只船，造型纤细好像威尼斯运河上的刚朵拉，上面雕刻的却是东方风格的纹样。

天使牵着阿代尔斐尔的手踏上那船，撑起长篙缓缓离开岸边，庄重肃穆的样子好像是冥河上的卡隆，可他的乘客却是充满希望面带笑容的。阿代尔斐尔甚至情不自禁地唱起了船歌，《桑塔露琪亚》的旋律在水面回荡，随着波纹流散到看不见的远方。

而后有金色的光如地平面上升起的皎月铺呈在水面，却比那更加温暖明亮，无数的烛火点亮一个弧形的空间，墙壁与穹顶光辉璀璨，水晶与琉璃反射着斑斓的光。阿代尔斐尔曾有幸随剧团为拿破仑三世演出，他去过那令太阳王骄傲的长廊，可在他看来，凡尔赛的镜厅也根本不及这里的华丽，他就像被光与热迷住了眼睛的夜蛾，呆呆地望着眼前不似人间的景象，竟没注意到小船已经靠了岸，天使正站在光中朝他伸出手。

“是你建造了这里？”阿代尔斐尔的目光里写满惊叹，他知道这对拥有神力的天使而言肯定不过举手之劳，可还是忍不住想要称赞，“简直是太了不起了！如果经理们知道在这歌剧院底下竟藏着这样的圣殿，他们肯定会……”

“不！不能让任何人知道这里！”天使蓦地握住了阿代尔斐尔的肩。他的声音不再是自墙壁里传来时那样深沉，也不似花丛与树影中低吟时那样悠扬，尽管面具与斗篷让他的音色听起来闷重，可话语间却仍辨得出是年轻人的声音，如果换算成人类的嗓音，他应该与阿代尔斐尔年龄相仿。

这突如其来的靠近让阿代尔斐尔愣住，他疑惑地看着应是天使眼睛所在的位置，不明白对方为何如此激动，以至于扣在肩上的十指都在颤抖，好像他在故乡挪威的冰湖上救下的那只天鹅。

“放心，我绝不会多言。”阿代尔斐尔语调虔诚地保证，伸手想去触碰天使近在咫尺的面庞，却被后者灵敏地避开。

“我与前任剧院经理有约定，”天使恢复了平时的语调，声音却依然年轻，他站在一架巨大的管风琴前，旁边是翻开的曲谱，即使隔着较远的距离，也能看到平行的五条直线上有红笔圈出的修改，“他给与我足够的供养，而我守护这歌剧院长盛不衰”。

“这么说来，”阿代尔斐尔小心翼翼地寻找着措辞，他曾在化妆间与舞蹈室听到过关于幽灵的故事，却从未将那些午夜奇谈与他的天使联系起来，也并不确定天使是否会因那些闲言碎语中添油加醋的可怖成分而恼怒，于是从那些细节中选取了最恭维的部分，“你便是这歌剧院真正的拥有者，是在经理办公室里留下匿名信指导他改如何经营的剧院魅影？”

“不错。”天使点头的时候有一络紫发垂下，被黑色的斗篷布衬托得柔软，好像夜色里盛放的丁香。

“也是你指引着我来到这里？”阿代尔斐尔恍然间听到了父亲的声音，像是在冥冥之中告诉他，这便是我对你说过的音乐天使，“我在舞台上演唱的时候，你是否也在看着我呢？”他忽然想起了什么，“五号包厢对不对，那个永远不会售出的席位，他们说每次演出时你都会在那里观看。”

“那是最佳的位置，可以看到舞台的每个角落。”音乐天使回答，或许现在该以更广为人知的名号称呼他，剧院魅影。

但在阿代尔斐尔心里那斗篷下的却仍是天使，对方只回答了他提出的其中一个问题，但青年却自动地相信另一个问题的答案也是肯定的。自布列塔尼的乡村来到巴黎是多么不可思议的经历，他毫不怀疑这其中有神迹与超自然力量的参与。

“谢谢你。”青年按着胸口微微地欠身，他的声音动人得足以融化最冰冷的心，他的目光纯净得好像高山上的湖泊，又带着兔子般不安分的好奇心。

“今晚你是我的客人，”剧院魅影看出了青年的心思，他在管风琴旁的座椅上坐下，斗篷的下摆垂落到地板上，好像夜色流淌成的深色暗影，一条粘稠的藏着秘密的河，“请随意参观。”

得到许可的阿代尔斐尔满目都是欣喜，他立即走到了那管风琴前，抬头望去，直立的银白色排管发着冷光，琴身却是温暖的云杉木，涂着透明光亮的清漆，象牙打磨的琴键洁白未经时光的渲染，这巨大的音乐魔匣矗立在这里的年代，不会比法兰西第二帝国更古老。

在管风琴奏响的赋格曲中，阿代尔斐尔的视线又被墙上贝都因风格的挂毯和桌台上雕花的机关小盒子吸引了，各种琳琅满目的藏品沿着大理石墙摆设，将这地下的城堡装饰城海盗的藏宝库。

心灵里仍有几分天真的青年就像误闯金银岛的孩子，在美不胜收的梦幻中徜徉，却无需担心会被邪恶的海盗抓去当苦工。他的音乐天使构筑了眼前的童话，也将在梦境的迷雾与现实的丛林里保护他。

最后吸引阿代尔斐尔驻足的，是地宫中央的木质托架上瀑布般垂下的白色蕾丝，被烛光映照得透明隐隐可见流畅的线条勾勒出的脸庞，神秘安详如拉斐洛雕塑的维斯塔贞女。

他感到有什么在呼唤着他揭开面纱，亦或是天使从未离开过他身上的视线在暗示他白幕下有他要的答案，阿代尔斐尔步履轻缓地走过去，生怕微风会提前惊扰那安静的脸庞，破坏了亲手揭开秘密的喜悦。

白色的面纱缓缓落下，露出一张少年人的面容，细密的卷发如玫瑰花瓣铺在他的头顶，微垂的睫毛好像合欢的流苏。阿代尔斐尔认得这张脸，可以确信并不是自己原本期盼见到的音乐天使的真颜。被叙拉古的洁白大理石雕刻的，是一副自己再熟悉不过的五官，他每天都会在镜子里见到这张脸，那就是阿代尔斐尔自己。

剧院魅影的目光遥遥地落到阿代尔斐尔肩上，像是在欣赏水边的那喀索斯，以几不可察的微妙神光观察着青年凝视自己无生命的镜像时的表情，厚重的羊毛斗篷随着他的呼吸微微颤抖，像是在微笑，又像是在害怕。

阿代尔斐尔非那神话里自恋的水仙花，但他的的确确被这雕塑所散发出来的光辉震撼，透过这块冰冷的大理石他所看到的，不是每日在镜中梳妆打扮的青年，而是另一个他从未认识的自己，是音乐天使眼中的百灵鸟少年。

他是如此的美！

刺目的金色光芒如荆棘里迸裂的火焰席卷阿代尔斐尔的神志，他就像无意间窥见神威的凡俗者，因承受不住那过于盛大的炽烈而失去知觉，晕倒在波斯纺车编织的地毯上。


	3. Chapter 3

将阿代尔斐尔从梦的世界里带回来的，是床头八音盒里的圆舞曲。眼帘睁开时时，他在睫毛滤过来的光晕看到穿薄纱的少女在镜面上跳舞，不远处站岗的锡兵目光坚定地望着她。

青年在睡梦的余韵中环顾四周，发现自己正躺在一张孔雀形状的圆床上，身下铺着柔软的东方绸缎，上面绣满无花果与艾叶，深绿的底色顺滑地铺展在调暗的光线里，在孔雀身后流泻成华丽的扇尾。

他忍不住抚摸那金线绣成的藤蔓与花卉，想起的却不是奥菲利亚和她的花床，而是载着不幸的公主漂洋过海远离厄运的雀翎毯，顿时感到在惊涛骇浪中也不会沉没的安心。

几枚音符零散地落在耳畔，阿代尔斐尔的视线穿过偌大的房间，看到他的音乐天使坐在管风琴前，干练的轮廓背对着他，手里握着支羽毛形状的笔在纸上书写。那件曾遮盖他身形的黑色斗篷已经褪下，挂在墙边铜雕仙子伸出的手中，如今天使的上身只余白色的衬衫，腰部束着紫色的绸带，与罕见的丁香色长发相得益彰，遗憾的是他仍带着那副面具。

剧院魅影沉浸在自己的创作中，没有留意到阿代尔斐尔已经醒来，琴键上敲出的音符掩盖了被刻意放轻的步伐。他正在思考一个和弦，又需要一句足够优美的唱词来搭配刚刚那段旋律，平韵在这里显得有些单调，交叉韵又与前面重复太多，怀抱韵倒是能够凸显深情婉转。他将蘸水笔伸进墨水瓶，笔尖落在纸上时有什么停在了他的脸上，触感轻柔温暖，好像是鸽子收拢的翅膀。

可这不见阳光的幽深地底哪来鸽子呢？等魅影反应过来时，覆盖在他脸上的面具已经滑落，沿着暗河吹来的冷风刮在毫无保护的脸上，好像无数的刀子在凌迟着他。

阿代尔斐尔呆呆地望着天使的面容，那是张被刻意破坏过的年轻的脸，一条长长的伤疤自额头割裂到耳侧，深痕经过的眼睑下是枚淡色的眼珠，另一侧瞳仁的颜色却与此不同，因错愕而苍白的脸上呈现出骇人的扭曲，仿佛有什么可怕的生物在撕裂着他的身体，即将从那行走人间的皮囊里挣脱出来。

清脆的耳光在寂静的室内分外响亮，阿代尔斐尔被这记重击夺去平衡，头晕目眩地向着旁边的烛台倒去，身体却在碰到那光明却危险的火焰前被拉回来。他惊恐地看着素来温和的天使变得好像魔鬼般狰狞，插在他头发里的手指如捕食的鹰爪那样蛮横，扯得他漂亮的粉金色头发有几根飘落在肩头，好像哀伤凋零的石竹花。

“瞧瞧你都做了什么？”音乐天使失去了洁白的面具，他如今完全是剧院魅影了，“难道我没有警告过你吗？别看我的脸……别看我的脸！你不是答应得好好的吗？”

“我……”阿代尔斐尔嗫嚅着，他当然记得与天使的约定，更不是故意想象偷窥天使的真面目，他想给天使的是一个突如其来的拥抱，就像凡人的孩子们嬉戏时那样，他只是无意间碰到了面具的机关，又本能地接住了忽然掉下的物体。但这听起来是多么不可信，他不知道该如何为自己辩解，眼睛里满溢着委屈的流光。

“瞧瞧，这便是人类的本性！”愤怒的魅影并不为青年眼里的光所动，他的咆哮回荡在空旷的穹顶下方，层层的回声叠加起来好像雷鸣般可怖，“好奇，贪婪，虚伪，背叛……这便是你们被逐出伊甸园的原因。”

“不——”阿代尔斐尔试图否认，人类不都是这样的，却说不出话。他想起了弥尔顿的长诗，人类的始祖失去了永生的乐园，却将原本荒芜贫瘠的人间耕耘成了新的沃土。人类是会犯错，但人类也懂得改正。他很想将这些告诉天使，但扼在他脖颈上的手桎梏了他的声音，令他一个字也说不出来。

“你想说你什么也没做错？是吗？你这爱偷窥的阿特泰恩……”魅影察觉到阿代尔斐尔气管里传来的震动，拇指在青年颤抖的喉结上摩挲，“为什么没有猎犬来撕开你的喉咙，咬断你善辩的声带？”

阿代尔斐尔摇摇头，努力地挤出几个意义不明的音节，脉搏在他的颈动脉里垂死挣扎，呼吸逐渐变得困难，他觉得自己就快要窒息了。

“还是说，你只是不小心？”魅影感受到了手腕上传来的力量，阿代尔斐尔的十指紧缠在那里，扣得死死地不肯放松，“瞧你这得意忘形的押沙龙，自以为美貌无双，自以为天赋异禀，才不过刚飞上枝头便想要背叛托起你的风，你也该像那叛逆者一样挂在树上死去。”

面前这位并不是真的天使，因他听不见我用灵魂发出的声音。阿代尔斐尔在无数次尝试在心里与对方沟通后终于明白过来，剧院魅影是与他同样的肉体凡胎，他甚至可以感受到对面传来的心跳。

“……你既然知道了我的秘密，那便不能再离开这里了。”魅影的语调稍微平稳了些，目光里流露出冰冷的怜悯，他掐着阿代尔斐尔的脖子将不幸的青年拖到水边，按着那美丽的头颅投向漆黑的河面。

阿代尔斐尔挣扎着扭转头望向身后，他在漂着浮油的水面看见自己的倒影，像只被蜘蛛捕获的脆弱蝴蝶，又看见水下躺着好几具阴森森的白骨，枯槁的手指上缠绕着水草，空洞的眼睛直勾勾地望着他，残破的下颌骨被水流冲开，露出寥寥无几的牙齿像是在发笑。

“他们是建造这座歌剧院时不幸溺死在河里的工匠，虽然不识几个字却也算是这里的奠基人，只可惜贵族老爷们不舍得打捞骸骨的那几个金路易，竟由着他们在这暗河里喂鱼，”魅影望着那些白骨，语调深沉而哀伤，眼睛里充满同情与不平，但阿代尔斐尔却看不到这些，他的目光直盯着水面，只听见魅影在耳边说，“这些可怜人被遗忘太久了，不如就让你去陪伴他们吧，我想他们会喜欢你的歌声的。”

“不，不要！”对生命的留恋给了阿代尔斐尔突如其来的力量，他在魅影看似坚牢的十指里感知到一丝动摇，看似无力的手腕忽然使劲，竟从魅影的臂膀里挣脱出来，并趁势跃上台阶站在了高处。

突如其来的变故令魅影错愕，本能地将手按向腰际，却发现并没有一柄剑悬在那里，这才想起解开斗篷时他也将那佩剑放下了。

阿代尔斐尔顺着魅影忽然偏移的视线望向身后，看见托着斗篷的少女身边竖着一把长剑，剑刃看起来锋利无比闪着寒光，他与那剑之间的距离比魅影要近得多。

“去取那剑吧！”魅影自知快不过阿代尔斐尔，索性放弃了寻求武器的打算，冷笑着重新望向青年，眼神傲慢得像是国王在睥睨他的刺杀者，“如果你以为有了它就可以战胜我，大可以试试！”

“不，”阿代尔斐尔站在自高处晕开的光亮中摇头，他没有去取那柄剑，却向着魅影所在的河岸走去，仿佛浑然忘记自己方才是多么想要远离那可怕的黑水，“你误会了，我并不想与你为敌。”他叹了口气，眼神哀伤地反问，“我怎么会伤害我的音乐天使？”

似是被青年的话语触动，魅影冷彻的眼睛里现出转瞬即逝的光，像流星那样一闪而过，但他的声音依然冷酷无情，“可你已经知道了，我并不是什么天使，我只是个普通的凡人，不，比那还不如，我是个受诅咒的怪物！”他的情绪开始变得歇斯底里，“你瞧瞧我的眼睛，它们天生便是这样怪异的颜色……祭司说那是我的母亲与恶魔通奸的证明，竟命人将她拖到郊外用石头活活地砸死！而我则被卖到波斯的王宫，成为国王与贵妇们取乐的玩物……”

字字凄厉如万千针芒刺痛阿代尔斐尔的耳膜，又在他的心口扎出斑斑血迹，沉重如山的痛苦令善良的青年不禁裹足，他静默地站在河岸高处的台阶上，脸上映着水面模糊的反光，表情悲悯得就连米开朗基罗也雕刻不出这样的哀恸，而他心里涌上来的情感，亦是人世间任何言语都无法表达的。

“所以你明白了吗？”魅影面露讥讽地看着站在高处的青年，“我不是你的天使……我是魔鬼的后裔，是污秽的诞生物，是活着的原罪，是——”

阿代尔斐尔的脸忽然闪到了跟前，拥抱住了黑暗里颤抖的身体，这是他与天使约定的奖赏。

魅影被这猝不及防的偷袭惊得敛声，被温暖的臂弯包围着，他却只觉得脊背发凉，想到身后是白骨沉没的暗河，断不能让他人占据上风，于是毫不犹豫地挣脱出来，反抱住青年将他重新推到了靠河岸的那边。

“别，听我说，”阿代尔斐尔微笑地望着剧院魅影异色的双瞳，丝毫不打算反抗的样子，“你并不是什么怪物，也不是他们说的魔鬼，你只是个普通的漂亮青年，就跟我一样，”说到这里，他微微地摇了下头，“不，用普通来形容你太不恰当，你拥有神赐的天赋，你是个罕见的天才，正因为你的歌声美得不似人间应有的，我才会将你错认为是天使，可如今我知道了你是人类……身为人类却拥有天使般的声音和神赐的创造力，这难道不是更了不起的事情吗？”

魅影吃惊地盯着阿代尔斐尔绝不像在说谎的表情，在迄今为止所度过的时光里他都以敏锐的听觉而自豪，他的耳朵能够辨得出音符最微小的偏差，从而知道是哪根琴弦上积了灰尘，可他现在却不敢相信自己所听到的了。眼前这个人见到了他丑陋的脸，知道了他不见光的身世，几分钟前还差点被自己杀死，可嘴里说出来的，却是从未有人对他说过的最动听的话。

不，他一定是在骗我！他只不过是想逃跑，为了活命才编造了这样的谎言……我绝不能上他的当！

魅影在心里反复地告诫自己不要轻信，可有个问题却始终无法被解释:

他为什么不去取那长剑？

那本是很好的机会，只要杀死我便可以从这里离开……是他不懂得如何使用，还是……

万千思绪在脑海里交织，如蝮蛇盘踞的毒结，麻痹了长时绷紧的神经，剧院魅影在信与不信的挣扎中没留意地松了臂膀，怀里的青年瞬间背朝着暗河倒去，微笑在那张年轻的脸上凝固成玻璃浇铸的永生花，只要触地便会碎裂。

他还是想要我死。阿代尔斐尔闭上眼睛，从容地迎接自己的末日，他为自己即将失去年轻的生命而遗憾，却并不后悔这场不自量力的自投罗网。正相反地，如果不能将那些话传达给魅影，才是真的会令他后悔一辈子的事情。

然而死神上午才刚造访过这座剧院，他已经收足了今日的份额，并不打算收割时辰未到的灵魂，危险的匆匆一瞥后便离开了。阿代尔斐尔睁开眼睛，剧院魅影握着他的手，他在千钧一发之际抓住青年的腰带，将他重新拉回了河岸，没有便宜暗水里饥饿的鱼裙。

“你从没杀过人，对不对？”阿代尔斐尔仰躺在魅影的怀抱里，枕着他的膝盖，笑容甜美得就连芙蓉也要逊色三分。

“目前没有，”魅影摇着头回答，“至今为止也无那个必要，没有人知道我藏在这里，也没有人见过我的真面目，我在这里很安全。”

“那我呢？”阿代尔斐尔笑着问，“我既知道你在这里，也看见了你的脸……你打算怎么做呢？”

魅影闻言别过头去，望着水面上细碎的光，长时的沉默后他发出悠长而无奈的叹息，对阿代尔斐尔说，“我该送你回去了，上面那些人因为你的失踪都快急疯了。”


	4. Chapter 4

阿代尔斐尔的失踪使得剧院上下彻夜未眠。

医生坚称说他就站在走廊中间，不可能看漏任何通过的人，可等他将堵在外面的记者打发走，想回去再确认下阿代尔斐尔的情况时，无论怎么敲门，那位歌剧新星都没有回应，感觉事情不妙的他情急之下踢开房门，却发现房间里空无一人，那位美丽的青年竟凭空消失了。

闻讯赶来的剧院经理立刻将此事通知了宪兵，侦探们仔细地查验过现场后，确认门是从内部反锁的，房间里所有的摆设完好无损，只有几片缺水的花瓣凋落地面，寻不到任何挣扎或是搏斗的痕迹。

所有人都接受了询问，后台等待的芭蕾舞少年说阿代尔斐尔离去时脸色疲惫，困倦得像是随时都有可能睡过去，猫在走廊拐角喝酒的舞台工则发誓说，自己整夜都在这里看月亮，除非阿代尔斐尔会隐身，否则绝不可能从他眼皮子底下过去却没被发现。

有位记者心存侥幸地躲在院子里，本想等古板的医生离去后再伺机打探些消息，却不想赶上了一桩离奇的失踪案，片刻也不耽搁地赶回了报社。

“歌剧新秀离奇失踪，巴黎剧院再添诡案——”

清晨的街道上响起卖报童的吆喝，一辆豪华马车停在歌剧院门口，被仆人搀扶着走下来的正是昨日称病的首席男高音。看过评论家们对阿代尔斐尔的赞誉后，他的咽喉炎忽然不治而愈，急急忙忙地赶回剧院，生怕赶不上下一场的彩排。

“离奇失踪？”剧院里人人都在谈论阿代尔斐尔，这让骄傲的首席男高音的感到十分恼火，他享惯了万众瞩目的追捧与逢迎，哪容得下别人成为话题的焦点，“我看是偷偷溜出去跟情人幽会去了吧？啧啧，看来咱们的小夜莺才刚崭露头角就迫不及待想为自己寻个金鸟笼了……”

制止他继续说下去的是刚为歌剧院投下巨额款项的子爵阁下，昨夜他与拥有伯爵头衔的哥哥坐在包厢里看演出，兄弟俩均为阿代尔斐尔的歌声与美貌所倾倒，他们甚至因这位青年起了小小的争执，最后是伯爵大方地对弟弟的执拗作出了让步，“既然你先认识他的，就归你吧。”

终结这些议论的是重新出现在大家视野里的阿代尔斐尔。歌剧院的清洁工在剧院侧面的礼拜堂发现了他，青年浑身只穿着洁白的丝袍，安详地睡在十字架下方，斜靠着雕花的大理石台阶，枕着自己微蜷的手臂，宁静的面庞上洒着晨光。

“昨夜我的音乐天使降临，领着我去了一个奇妙的地方……”阿代尔斐尔微笑着对众人如此解释他的失踪，被问及脸上的伤时，他也应对自如，“我因天使的光芒目眩，辨不清方向，下落时不慎让脸先着了地。”

这当然不是什么能使人信服的解释，却具有能够带动发行量的一切要素，经过笔杆子们一番润色后，再配上插画家依照阿代尔斐尔的容貌所做的装饰画，很快成为巴黎社交界茶余饭后的最新谈资。

歌剧院当月的戏票很快销售一空，可演员表上阿代尔斐尔的名字却总是出现在不起眼的位置，不是在《唐豪瑟》里扮演吹笛的牧童，就是在《失乐园》里扮演鸣号的天使，观众只能欣赏他美丽的容颜，却听不见那动人的歌喉在台上唱哪怕一句词。

“这样有什么不好呢？那可都是最适合他的位置。”歌剧院的首席男高音毫不掩饰自己对阿代尔斐尔的敌意。

他在剧院经理面前以解除合同作为胁迫，毫不客气地放话说剧院只能有一个唱主角的，一个是业界久负盛名的首席男高音，一个是刚出名还没有显出价值的新人，经理毫不犹豫地倾向了前者。

趾高气扬的首席男高音甚至故意让阿代尔斐尔听见他背后的闲话，“让那漂亮小子多些空闲去陪伴慷慨的子爵阁下吧，他的家族如今可是我们剧院最大的赞助人！”

拜那些被刻意传播的流言蜚语所赐，所有的人都将阿代尔斐尔看做子爵的新情人，羡慕者有，嫉妒者更多。子爵本人对这些传言也不置可否，他频繁地出入阿代尔斐尔的房间，便是乐于见到传闻成真。

子爵每晚都来给阿代尔斐尔送花，然后借故留在房间里久久不肯离去，毫无顾忌地欣赏青年漂亮的脸蛋。碍于他的身份阿代尔斐尔没办法直接赶他走，每次都少不了被他占些嘴上的便宜。可即使是这样，子爵也并不感到满足，他想要的是让阿代尔斐尔完全属于自己。

“干嘛总是对我这么冷淡呢？亲爱的阿代尔，我们可是老相识了，难道你忘记我们在布列塔尼时的事情了吗？”子爵知道阿代尔斐尔思念死去的父亲，于是故意提起那位可敬的音乐家，“我可以将你父亲的墓迁来巴黎，让他与肖邦作伴。”

“巴黎有幸保存钢琴诗人的遗骨，可我听说他的心脏被送回了牵挂的故乡。布列塔尼的生活是父亲与我共度的最幸福时光，他临终前曾说希望长眠在农人们听他演奏小提琴的山丘上，那里刚好有一座教堂，背后的墓地能容他的身躯也能承载他的心灵。”阿代尔斐尔清楚对方的意图何在，却只能保持微笑回应，“更何况，我父亲的灵魂早已到了天国，无需距离的比邻也能与最伟大的音乐家们相谈甚欢。”

“那你呢？”子爵仍不松口，盯着阿代尔斐尔的脸，又打量着房间简朴的陈设。“难道你自己就没有什么想要的吗？”

“我想要唱出更加动人的歌，”阿代尔斐尔笑着回答，不失时机地下了委婉的逐客令，“所以我现在该去练习了，子爵阁下，不然经理会开除我的。”

“放心吧，只要有我在，没人敢开除你，”子爵将手掌按上阿代尔斐尔的肩，意味深长地拍了拍，想将青年拉近自己身边，对方却纹丝不动，只好讪讪地离去，“明天我会再来看你的，希望你会喜欢我的礼物。”

阿代尔斐尔努力将脸上的笑容保持到了最后，关上门的瞬间他终于解脱地揉了揉额角，拖着疲惫的身心躺到床上，几声无奈的叹息后，他抬手敲了敲墙壁，“你在听吗？”

“在。”剧院魅影自镜子后现身，长长的影子拖过房间，走到阿代尔斐尔的床边坐下，略带心疼的目光透过面具缝隙落到青年痛苦的脸上，“方才那个人，你们以前认识吗？”

“他跟我父亲学过几天小提琴。那时我们住在布列塔尼，子爵随他的家人在那海边度假，听见我父亲的琴声便忽然有了兴趣，吵着要学。对他这样的富家子弟来说，音乐不过是无聊时的消遣，并没有坚持多久。”阿代尔斐尔枕着自己的手臂，关于父亲的回忆令他的表情变得温柔，“那时候的他可没这么喜欢我，虽然明面上不说什么，暗地里却嘲笑我是个没见过世面的穷孩子。”

“把天鹅当做金丝雀的人可没资格这么说。”剧院魅影毫不客气地评价，“他只当所有的东西都有价格，却看不清事物的真正价值，在名为艺术的永恒天秤上，他家族的全部财富加起来也还不及你的一根头发有分量。”

“你可真会说话！”阿代尔斐尔轻轻地笑了起来，亲切地朝魅影伸出手，用名字而不是任何代称呼唤他，“让勒努，到这边来。”从地宫归来后，他们便成为了朋友。

长年躲在这歌剧院的地下避世而居，名字已经许久没有使用过了，被呼唤的人有些不习惯地愣了下，随即才反应过来往枕头那边挪了挪。

“在我面前，你无需戴着面具的，”阿代尔斐尔的手指在让勒努发间温柔地梳理，然后在面具的侧缝处轻轻停留，“令我欣赏的是你灵魂的样子，这是再多的伤痕也割碎不了的。”

“嗯。”让勒努摘下面具，异色的眼睛在背光的暗处闪耀光芒，好像一对互相辉映的粉碧玺和紫水晶。

“带我到下面去吧？”阿代尔斐尔轻声请求道，俗世的繁芜令人心乏，他渴望着另一个更安全的避风港，“现在夜深，不会再有人来打扰我们了。剧院的新戏是我喜欢的故事，即使得不到上台表演的机会，也想唱好那首天鹅之歌。”

“《罗恩格林》，”让勒努当然知道阿代尔斐尔在说哪部剧，他在经理的办公室看过了剧院的演出计划，“这剧本简直就是为你而写的，应该由你来唱天鹅骑士，没有人比你更合适了。”

“论唱功的话，自然还是首席先生更好，”阿代尔斐尔谦虚地摇头，一个灵巧的翻身便下了地，“评论家们说，他的音域辽阔得简直超过人类的极限，再难的音也能唱得分毫不差。这种程度……目前的我是绝对做不到的。”

“那家伙就是个会呼吸的八音盒，雕琢成人形的歌唱机器，每个音都精准地落在五线谱上，却像管风琴踏板的钉子般毫无感情，”让勒努颇为不同意地摇头，为阿代尔斐尔打开镜子背后的暗门，“艺术的精髓存乎于心，可不是机械的重复。”

“话是这么说，可……”阿代尔斐尔认为让勒努所说的确有几分道理，然八音盒先生毕竟是剧院的台柱，拥有无数为他迷狂且愿意一掷千金的狂热追捧者，剧院门票与海报的销量也能证明这一点，但他也不想反驳让勒努，于是只说，“我还需要更多的练习。”

“而那位首席阁下所缺的，却是再多的练习也补不回来的，”他们已经到了水边，让勒努站在船上，为阿代尔斐尔撑起长蒿，“他的唱法就跟《纽伦堡的名歌手》里的行会规制一样刻板僵化，注定会被更自由更具有生命力的歌声取代。”小船缓缓行在水面，朝着远处的光划去，“如果我没感觉错的话，你重新成为舞台焦点的日子，近了。”


	5. Chapter 5

《罗恩格林》的彩排很顺利，邻国路德维希二世的赞誉更为票房加冕，首演的日期临近，然剧院两位经理的脸上却乌云密布。至于其中的原因，大部分归结于凭空出现在办公桌上的那封信。

“这是什么新式的恶作剧吗？”两人中较年轻的那位将信读了一遍，对立面提及的内容感到吃惊，更多的是不悦。他年轻时是有名的作曲家，曾被媒体评价为最能诠释罗西尼与韦伯的人，不久前他才骄傲地宣称全法国没有人比他更懂瓦格纳，而写这封信的家伙，竟敢说他选错了新戏的男主角扮演着，还对舞台的布景挑三拣四。

另一位拿过信，确认了署名，“F·DEL’O，我好像在哪里听过这名字。”沉思了几秒后，他有了答案，“剧院魅影，前任经理离开前曾特别提过的，他叮嘱我们要按照约定给这位神秘人提供薪水并保留那个从未卖出过的五号包厢。”

“什么？”在前作曲家听来，这无疑是火上浇油。前任经理才能出众，他将剧院打造成巴黎市的明珠，也正因为如此，即使这位老先生早已到郊区安度晚年，可剧院的上下依然怀念着他。剧院如今的经营者为此不忿，却自知那位先生在巴黎艺术届的名望难以撼动，于是只能将不满压抑在心里。

但对付一个寄匿名信的家伙则要容易得多。商量过后，两位经理决定不理会这封信，唤来秘书通知他们将一直保留的五号包厢售出。领客员从门童那里得知此事，惊慌地跑到经理办公室告诫他们千万不要惹恼魅影，却被正在气头上的经理命人抬到了大街上。艺术殿堂里的权力争斗从不比凡尔赛里的轻松，两位经理坚信不能再让那潜伏在歌剧院里的鬼魂得寸进尺。

阿代尔斐尔对这些毫不知情，他在新戏中扮演的角色是高特菲公爵，剧院的首席男高音认为默角是最适合这位青年的舞台位置，并毫不费力地说服了两位经理。

“这不公平，”让勒努没有戴着面具，声音清澈得好像泉水流过卵石，剧院经理的决定他听得一清二楚，“我看他们是想毁掉这座剧院。”

“也不是不能理解，”阿代尔斐尔倒是一副无所谓的态度，他刚以天鹅般的歌喉讲述完圣杯的故事，灵魂仿佛也随湖面飘走的小船远去，目光里还残留着缥缈的遗憾，他走向坐在管风琴边的让勒努，“有你听我唱歌就够了。”

让勒努往旁边靠了靠，给阿代尔斐尔让出位置，“可你的声音是如此的美，不该被雪藏在不见天日的地下。”他以哀痛的表情叹息道，“这简直是整个巴黎的损失，是这个时代艺术的不幸。”

这也太夸张了！阿代尔斐尔在心里摇头，却笑着对让勒努说，“比起在舞台上被挑剔的评论家们鸡蛋里挑骨头，还是将动听的歌曲唱给懂得欣赏的朋友比较快乐，也不用担心惹上什么麻烦人物。”

“那个子爵，他很令你很困扰吗？”让勒努递给阿代尔斐尔一杯茶，让他润润嗓子，光是隔着墙壁听那位年轻贵族的情话，就足够令这位品味挑剔的艺术家感到胃部不适。

“他每天都来，也不知是哪次，他无意间听到了你说话，很生气地质问我是不是在房间里藏了男人？”阿代尔斐尔接过那杯茶，东方香料混合薄荷的芬芳让他心旷神怡，他说讲笑话的语调说，“你是没看到他当时的样子，眼睛圆睁得好像只滑稽的蜻蜓，气势汹汹的样子，把我的衬衫都扯破了。”

“那你是怎么解释的呢？”柔顺的长发在让勒努的脸上投下几道阴影，遮蔽他睑帘完好的那边眼睛，另一侧的神光则被伤痕割碎，在昏暗的烛光里看不太清。

“我十分平静地告诉他，我房间里有男人是很正常的事，为我看病的剧院医生，住在隔壁的芭蕾舞少年，还有对戏的歌剧演员，他们都常来我的房间，并不需要掩藏什么，要是哪天他发现我的房间里有女人的声音，那才是违反剧院规定的事情。”阿代尔斐尔表情淡然地叙述着当时的场景，他从让勒努的脸上看出了一丝担忧，于是安慰道，“放心吧，只要我不同意，他也不能把我怎么样，他毕竟是贵族，总该珍惜自己的名誉。”

“名誉？”让勒努讽刺地说，“那要看他如何定义这件事了，为歌剧院的漂亮男孩争风吃醋听起来不怎么体面，但也有人认为想要却得不到有伤自尊。名誉和地位有可能会让他知难而退，也可能迫使他将你逼到绝路。尤其是他还有个潜在的竞争者，好胜心常使人偏执。”

“你指的是他哥哥？”阿代尔斐尔不是没有听到传闻，关于两兄弟和一个歌剧演员的，“但伯爵阁下从没有来找过我，那些传闻只是无聊之人在嚼舌根罢了。”

“流言蜚语已经足够杀人，更何况你如今夹在两位贵族之间，”宫廷生活消磨了让勒努的天真，他比阿代尔斐尔更清楚男人的嫉妒心会招致什么后果，“我还在波斯的时候，曾目睹苏丹的儿子们为一名舞女吵得面红耳赤，谁也不愿意让给对方，后来你猜怎么着？”

“到头来他们谁也没得到，是这样吗？”阿代尔斐尔想起父亲曾在睡前为自己讲过情节相似的童话。

可让勒努告诉他的，却是比鬼怪妖魔肆虐的地府更无情的人间，“苏丹对这几位王子的表现感到失望，于是命人将那无辜的少女剁碎，装在精致的木箱里，送到争执不休的王子们面前，命令他们好好考虑该怎么分。”

胃里泛上来的酸液令阿代尔斐尔本能地捂住了嘴，他差点吐在让勒努身上那件金线绣花的外套上。深呼吸几次后他才稍微缓过来，“对不起。”

“很遗憾让你不舒服了，”让勒努往熏香炉里添了些气味清凉的叶子，手掌轻柔地顺着阿代尔斐尔的背部抚过，“我只是想提醒你小心，这世界远比你想象的可怕。”

“谢谢你，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔的童年无忧无虑充满快乐，到目前为止所遇见的最危险的事，也不过是布列塔尼半岛的海浪，潮水忽然没过他的小腿还卷走了他的披肩，“我会小心的。”

“他们没为我保留五号包厢，明天的演出我会在穹顶上望着你。”让勒努很惋惜两位经理没有接受他的建议，若是在舞台内侧安放合适的玻璃镜，最后一幕的湖面送别将会在烛光中微光粼粼，好似被真正的水波映照着。

而到了第二天，让勒努注意到了更值得留心的事情，他看到剧院的首席男高音从公爵家后院风尘仆仆地出来，神情疲惫不堪地爬上马车，应是在那豪宅里唱了整夜的歌。

《罗恩格林》的高音唱段可不好对付，让勒努在屋顶上注视着那辆马车驶向歌剧院，透过被风吹起的窗帘可以看到那位男士以手绢掩面咳嗽了几下，瓦格纳对旋律之间的衔接有着近乎完美主义的执念，除非是真正不眠不休的发条音乐盒，否则没有谁可以在通宵的献唱后完成那首极难的咏叹。

“这也怨不得他，”阿代尔斐尔站在墙边，对着柱子的缝隙说话，看起来像是自言自语，“没有人谁敢拒绝公爵阁下，若是惹恼了带着皇室血统的人，这辈子恐怕都别想再站在舞台上了。”

话题的中心人物刚好经过，于是阿代尔斐尔及时地敛声，微笑着对剧院的票房皇帝致以问候。首席男高音轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，难得没说什么揶揄话就朝着休息室快步走去，看来他是真的累得不行。

当悠扬的序曲在乐池里奏响时，一切都看起来十分正常，饰演艾尔莎的女高音牵着阿代尔斐尔的手走过舞台，随后两人的身影退到帷幔与鲜花之后，阿代尔斐尔退场前习惯性地看望向五号包厢，坐在那里的是子爵和他的哥哥。经理将匿名信的事告诉了剧院两位投资人，于是这两位勇敢的年轻人特意坐在了魅影的专属位置，想要看看究竟会发生什么。

厚重的幕布落下又再度升起，心怀诡计的奥尔图德走到舞台中央，握住沉浸在喜悦中的艾尔莎的手，后台的化妆师们则忙着给男主角的脸上扑粉，好让他重新上台时看起来更精神些。

第二幕结束时，眼尖的观众发现男主角竟然将佩剑留在了舞台上。第三幕开始的时间比预定的晚了五分钟，那把遗落的道具在灯光亮起前被捡了回去，舞台上铺满了纯白的鲜花。秉烛列队的男孩们奉上悠扬的婚礼合唱，故事终于讲述到了高潮，艾尔莎将在婚床上做出破约之问。

女高音在朦胧的烛光中唱完了自己的部分，轮到男高音时，却忽然哑了声，乐队指挥意识到出了状况，神态自若地维持着旋律，完整地奏完连续的小节后，示意大家重头开始，这样听起来不过是多了段前奏，大部分观众都不会发现区别。

但乐曲重新开始后，舞台的焦点却仍然鸦雀无声，罗恩格林呆呆地望着新婚妻子，像是忘了自己的名字般，露出痛苦的表情，却一个字也唱不出来。决斗结束的那首歌耗尽了首席男高音的体力，尽管中场为他多延长了几分钟，可过长的间隙反而使他的声带因不用而凝固，巴黎最著名的男高音竟然在演出时失了声。

再是对这部剧不熟悉的观众也能看出端倪，坐席间传来麦浪般的嘘声，这让那骄傲的大明星更加紧张，可无论他怎么努力，喉咙里也只能发出沙哑的气音，声带仿佛被人割去了般，毫无作用。

剧院经理急忙命令舞台工将幕布降下，满头大汗地走到场中间，不停地向观众鞠躬致歉，满脸堆笑地保证说，演出很快便能继续。

幕后却是另一番光景，阿代尔斐尔脱掉了公爵的演出服，可首席男高音却拒绝将结婚礼服交给他，甚至不愿意离开已经熄灯的舞台。这位先生失去了声音，视觉却如常地敏锐，他看清了五号包厢那两位公子对他露出嘲笑的表情，想起平日里阿代尔斐尔与他们过从甚密，心里十分清楚如果他此时哪怕做出半分让步，以后这舞台便不再是属于他的领地。

“先生，我需要你的礼服。”阿代尔斐尔小声地提醒道，语调诚恳而礼貌地请求对方顾全大局。

首席男高音看阿代尔斐尔的眼神就像老鹰在盯着云雀，失控的声带让他无法以语言表达愤怒，所有因耻辱和绝望而涌起的热血都灌注到了他的手上，颤抖的十指猛地掐住了阿代尔斐尔的脖子，将他按倒在小船的布景上。扮演艾尔莎的小姐见状吓得昏了过去，乐池里的乐队还在继续演奏，合唱团的孩子们早已退场，经理忙于应付外面的观众，没有人注意到阿代尔斐尔所遭遇的危险。

只听得一声惊呼，剧院上方的水晶灯毫无征兆地脱离了挂钩，顺着原本用来固定的其中一条铁链滑向舞台，尖锐的金属摩擦音让首席男高音在惊吓中松了手，阿代尔斐尔趁机挣脱他的怀抱，视线扫过舞台的角落，看见一双前端磨损的缎鞋，心里暗想不好，身体更早地作出反应朝那个方向扑了过去。

幸好他这么做了，否则明天巴黎的头版将是：巴黎剧院又一桩命案，水晶灯砸死看门妇。


	6. Chapter 6

水晶灯落下后，剧院里一片混乱，有人看见了天花板上的影子，不知是谁喊了声，“幽灵——！”

观众们想起剧院近期连续发生的恐怖事件，绅士淑女们全都争相往外面跑去，生怕自己会成为魔鬼的下一个祭品。

在朝着大门奔涌的人群中，有一个逆流而上的身影，子爵方才看得真切，那水晶灯滑落的方向正是演员入场的舞台左侧，阿代尔斐尔很可能站在那里等候出场，想到那张美丽的脸蛋可能被碎片划伤，他的心就像千刀万剐般疼痛，不顾兄长的劝阻，执意要去确认他的心上人是否安好。

“阿代尔——！”寻人心切的子爵跃上舞台，掀开层层的帷幔，看见阿代尔斐尔正将浑身颤抖的看门妇扶到后台休息，不管不顾地冲上去抱住他，眼神关切地询问，“你有没有伤到哪里？我看到那吊灯朝着这边来，心里可是担心得紧……”

“我没事，感谢阁下的关心，”阿代尔斐尔表情淡然地笑着回应，将那可怜的妇人交给医生。她本不该出现在那里的，只是负责五号包厢的领客员被赶出了门，剧院临时找不到替代的，便接受了她的毛遂自荐。演出开始后，这妇人偷偷溜到舞台边，躲在层叠的帷幔影子里，满心想着能近距离看到些好戏，却不想自己差点成为了悲剧主角。

“这真是场可怕的事故，水晶灯为什么会突然落下来？”子爵说着抬头望向天花板，视野里掠过片深色的影子，斗篷下依稀可见惨白的脸，眼睛的位置黑洞洞的，像个可怕的死人头，表情停滞几秒后，他失声尖叫起来，“幽灵！是歌剧院的幽灵——！”

“哪有什么幽灵，”阿代尔斐尔赶忙伸手覆住子爵的唇，不让他继续大喊大叫，“那是天花板上挂的彩旗，只要风一吹就会飘动，模模糊糊地看去，倒真容易错看成鬼魂或者浮灵。”

“但我看到了骷髅，那些绸缎上可没有这样的图案。”子爵仍然认为自己看到的是个人影。

“那是布面上绣的鸢尾，白色的花瓣上有三个点缀，看起来很像是人的眼睛和嘴巴。”阿代尔斐尔扶着子爵的肩，将他的身体连同视线一起扳朝自己，“这里全是碎玻璃，连个落脚的地方都没有，还是到别处去说话吧？”

“我们去露台，今晚是满月。”子爵握着阿代尔斐尔的手，他的梦中情人向他发出了邀请，紧贴的掌心顿时传来熨帖的温热，迅速蔓延到他的大脑里。什么水晶灯，什么骷髅头，一下子全都忘得干干净净，他只想与这位美丽的青年共度良宵。

让勒努应该藏好了吧？可千万别被他们发现。

阿代尔斐尔在一路小跑中思考，跟着兴致高昂的子爵来到了露台。夏夜里繁星璀璨，花园中虫鸣唧唧，清风吹拂为万物蒙上浪漫的薄纱。

子爵将阿代尔斐尔的手凑到唇边，看似不经意地浅啄了一下，接受这份殷勤的人还沉浸在与另一个相关的思绪里，浑然没有察觉到身边人的举动。等阿代尔斐尔反应过来时，他已经深陷子爵火热的怀抱里，再难以挣脱出来。

“阁下，这样恐怕不妥。”迎面扑来的呼吸灼热得好像开水壶里的蒸汽，阿代尔斐尔侧过脸去避开子爵更加滚烫的视线，尽量保持着声调的平稳，“这里随时都可能有人经过，如果被人看到你跟我太过亲密，会有损您的声誉。”

“怕什么？”子爵轻慢地笑了几声，“整个巴黎都知道我为你痴狂，就连我哥哥都嘲笑我为只巧舌的夜莺发了疯，可那又有什么关系呢？为了你，一切都是值得的……只要你说喜欢，我甚至可以把剧院的穹顶漆成你眼睛的颜色，那一定会成为塞纳河北岸最耀眼的翡翠。”

阿代尔斐尔在子爵的臂弯里闷得快要喘不过气，额角传来抽搐般的阵痛，但在这节骨眼上贸然激怒对方是不明智的，他担心子爵会再回到舞台现场，然后又指不定发现些什么可疑的事情，于是只好闭上眼睛，将耳边吹过的那些暧昧的话当做夜晚的风声。

“你愿意接受我了是吗？”怀里的人变得安安静静，子爵当这当做默认，迫不及待地提出更进一步的要求，“到我的套房去吧，给我一个机会表达对你的爱，你会知道我有多爱你的。”

“很抱歉，”阿代尔斐尔再也忍受不住，眼神无奈却认真地对子爵说，“我只是个没见过世面的穷小子，并不值得您的厚爱。”

“那只是从前，”子爵从阿代尔斐尔的话语里听出几分熟悉，却没有认出那是自己曾经对这位青年的评价，“只要你做了我的情人，全世界最美丽的地方都会成为我们共沐爱河的后花园。你想去威尼斯吗？或者慕尼黑？哪怕印度和中国……法兰西正在那边开辟殖民地，我可以为你在买座河边的种植园，田地里盛开着美丽的罂粟。”

“子爵阁下，如果您不嫌弃的话，我可以为您歌唱整夜，”阿代尔斐尔将手掌抵在两人之间，尽量礼貌却态度坚决地将自己推离怀抱，“但除了歌声与音乐，我就没什么可献给您的了。”

“你是在拒绝我的爱？”子爵明白过来，含情脉脉的眼神顿时飘满挫败的死灰，松开怀抱后他的手掌移到青年的肩，牢牢地抓着眼前这雕像般美丽的人，手指深深地陷进柔软的皮肉里，“你竟敢……你知道我有多么爱你吗？我在你身上花的心思比在任何人身上都多，沙龙里那些女人要是能得到我的如此厚爱，早就开心地爬上我的床了！”

“但我是一名歌剧演员，并不是沙龙里的窈窕淑女，”尽管早知道对方意图何在，阿代尔斐尔仍为这般直白的话而羞恼，面颊红得像是被凤仙花染过，用尽所有的克制才让声音保持在礼貌的范畴，“很抱歉，我无法满足您的愿望。”

“告诉我，你想要的到底是什么？不管是什么我都可以满足你！”子爵抓着阿代尔斐尔的肩，蛮横地将他拉进怀抱，说话的声音直接灌进青年的耳朵，“别忘了，我是剧院的投资人，我可以让你成为台上永不退场的明星，只要……”

一抹薄削的冰凉穿透柔软的丝巾，抵上子爵因激动而发烫的脖颈，从后方切断了他的信誓旦旦，突然响起的话音却是从前方传来的，听起来就像是阿代尔斐尔身后的夜色里藏着隐形人。

“放开他！”那声音随着微风里摇晃的树叶飒飒而响，又很快转移到石像那边去，抱着竖琴的天使在月光下开口，“这个人的灵魂，是凡间的任何俗子都没资格占有的，他只属于艺术之神。”

“是谁？谁在说话？”子爵惊惶地对着空气大喊，他听到许许多多的声音从四面八方传来，仿佛是精灵藏在树木和花草里说话，可架在脖子上的那柄利器却清楚地表明，藏在这幽深夜色里的绝不是什么善类。

阿代尔斐尔凝视着子爵眼里的恐惧，表情疑惑地问，“除了你我，这里还有别人吗？”

“难道你没听见？”子爵不敢相信地盯着阿代尔斐尔，“这里到处都是人说话的声音，前面也有，后面也有，各不相同，是很多人……不，不是人，是一群幽灵，歌剧院的幽灵！还有架在我脖子上的这把刀，就压在我的动脉上，这你也没看见吗？”

“你背后是棵丁香树，树枝搭在你的肩上，枝杈有些锋利，但这要不了你的命。”阿代尔斐尔摇着头说，既是对子爵，更是对黑暗里的那双异色的眼睛，他朝前探出手去，持剑的人会意地避开了他的指尖。

这一切看在子爵的眼里，就好是背后真的空无一人，可横在他颈侧的利刃却传来真实的压迫，他甚至不敢用余光去确认那块寒铁是否能看见，生怕一转头便会被割破血管。

“你看起来脸色不太好，不如回房间休息怎么样？”阿代尔斐尔关切地建议道，掏出手绢为子爵擦去脸上流淌的汗水，“我去为您把医生叫来，让他给你开些安眠的药。”

可我现在根本不能动。子爵有苦难言地望着阿代尔斐尔，露台上的那些声音逐渐逼近，像蜈蚣和蝎子那样蚕食着他的理智，脑海里嗡嗡作响混沌一片。最后是来自身后的重击让他获得了解脱。

“你快回房间去，”让勒努将子爵扛上自己的肩，“我把这家伙扔床上就来找你。”

阿代尔斐尔望着子爵瘫软的身体，小声地叮嘱道，“他已经得到教训了，可别真的伤害他。”

“我有分寸。”让勒努说罢便转身隐迹在夜色里，小树丛静悄悄的，仿佛从未有人来过。

阿代尔斐尔抬头对月亮画了个十字，祈求上帝原谅他们捉弄了可怜的子爵，随后也快步顺着小路闪进了剧院的走廊。

谁也没有注意到死寂的黑夜中还有另一双眼睛。伯爵脸色苍白地靠在灰墙上，立柱宽大的阴影将他藏得严严实实，露台上的光景却尽收眼底。他听到了自无形处响起的诡异人声，看到了黑暗里凭空伸出寒光凌冽的利刃，更看到了那颗白色的可怖骷髅头，还有被斗篷半遮掩着的熟悉的脸。

剧院里的幽灵带走了他的弟弟，那位美貌出众的年轻演员是他放出的诱饵，自始至终都是魔鬼的帮凶。


	7. Chapter 7

“你不该出来的，这太冒险了。”阿代尔斐尔斜靠在孔雀床华丽的扇尾上，头部枕着柔软舒适的羽绒，炉香里飘绕着草药淡淡的芬辛味，连续经历了两场生死风波的青年表情平静，仿佛那只是舞台上的表演。

“我不允许任何人伤害你。”让勒努坐在床边，手里握着燃烧的艾香，波斯那边的人用这个疗伤。

阿代尔斐尔的手指在让勒努的长发间穿梭，想起初来这地宫那日，他差点被对方按在河里溺死，如今却成了他的保护对象，不由得感叹世事无常，忽地笑出了声，“谢谢你。可我更担心你被他们发现。还有那盏吊灯，如果不是我反应及时，可就真闹出人命了！”

“我计算过路线，让吊灯经过舞台的上方落在右侧，当时那里就不该有人在。”让勒努望着阿代尔斐尔的眼睛，这位青年善良得令他担忧。

“可那看门妇碰巧就在，那些帘幕遮挡着她的视线，根本看不到那盏吊灯，她连躲都没有躲！”阿代尔斐尔沉声说，“没有人能够永远算准所有的事。”

让勒努不再言语，他知道阿代尔斐尔不喜欢他这么做，可当时的情况性命攸关，如果不制造些大动静的话，这根正被他的手按摩着的天鹅般的脖颈就要被那个可恶的男人拧断了。

“你是用剑砍断了挂钩上的铁环吗？”阿代尔斐尔推测着问，见让勒努轻轻地点了下头，叹息后严肃地说，“那样会留下平滑的截面，侦探们一检查便知是人为的，更何况事发时还有人看见了你的影子。”他深深地看进那双异色的眼睛，“让勒努，别忘了你跟我一样是凡人，并不是真正无法触及的幽灵，我不想你被他们抓到。”

阿代尔斐尔的顾虑让勒努怎会不明白。身负剧院魅影之名的青年望向好友，火光里微朦的脸上晕着浅浅的绯色，难以想象这张芍药般美丽的脸竟差点被自己毁了。那时留下的伤痕早已痊愈得荡然无痕，却暗暗地转移到了让勒努的心里，他永远都记得自己曾经做过什么，嘴唇轻轻地动了动，“对不起。”

让勒努在为过去的事抱歉，阿代尔斐尔见他满脸悲伤，还以为是自己说了重话，好友因为他的指责而感到难过，连忙靠近去抱住长发微垂的头颅，声音轻柔地安慰好友。

“我知道你是在关心我，可你总这么乱来，我好担心会失去你，”阿代尔斐尔的声音轻如耳语，细碎的烛光在他的眼睛里闪耀，好像湖面上粼粼的渔火，“父亲去世后，你就是我最重要的人，不管是以音乐天使的身份教我唱歌，还是作为朋友陪我说知心话，对我而言都是生命里仅存的幸福，如果哪天连你也离开了，我的余生肯定会在无尽的悲伤中度过。”

“我绝不会抛下你的，”让勒努猛地抬头，将这话说得好像誓言，但他对人世的悲观又让他眼神黯淡，“除非……”

“别，”阿代尔斐尔按住好友的唇，免得他说出什么不吉利的话，“不会发生那种事的，我会保护你，就像你保护我一样。”

让勒努重新靠上阿代尔斐尔的肩，轻轻地摇了摇头，柔顺的长发荡漾起一阵波浪，回握着好友的手掌轻轻扣紧，按在猛烈跳动着的心口上。

隔着单薄的衬衣和温热的皮肤，阿代尔斐尔感受着让勒努的心跳与呼吸，怀里的身体起伏着微微颤抖，像是有只鸽子在肋骨做成的牢笼里振翅，“跟我说说你的新作怎么样？”是时候换个话题了。

“已经基本完成，但还有没定稿，”让勒努有些不舍地从好友的怀抱里抽身。他离开床边走到管风琴的影子里，从旁边的架子上取下一册线装的薄本，摘掉木质的琴谱夹后交到阿代尔斐尔的手里，“最后一幕的对唱有些单薄，我在思考该如何修改。”

“苍穹骑士？”剧本的封面上写着这么几个花体字，阿代尔斐尔翻开第一页，目光甫落到五线谱上，音符编织的序曲便自动在耳边响起，深重的悲壮感随着悠扬的旋律在心里萦绕，好像猎鹰哀恸的鸣叫在白雪皑皑的山峦上回响。

“第一次送你离开的那天晚上，一位穿着白衣的女子来到我的梦里，自称掌管冰河与战争的哈罗妮女神，”让勒努回忆道，声音缥缈，眼里却有光，“女神在梦里向我讲述了十二位苍穹骑士的故事，告诉我他们是因何而生，又是因何而死。这个故事美得令我落泪，具有一部杰出歌剧所需要的全部元素，醒来后我记下了这个故事，开始思考唱词并为之谱曲。”

“十二位？舞台上可以同时容纳那么多主角吗？”阿代尔斐尔惊叹着问，这看起来就不太容易。

“口述者不受约束，但戏剧必需突出重点，”让勒努回答，只要谈到创作，他的声音就变得肃穆，即使没有戴着面具，他也依然是剧院魅影，“就像亚瑟王和他的圆桌骑士，搬上舞台时只会重点讲述其中一两位的故事，或者查理曼与十二圣骑士，大部分冲突都是围绕着罗兰展开的，《苍穹骑士》的剧本我也采取了相同的处理，重点刻画其中最让我动容的部分。”

“美剑与刚剑，”阿代尔斐尔翻到了最后，两位男主角的名字是如此般配，仿佛上天在冥冥中注定了他们的友谊，“这是对好朋友吗？”

“就像阿喀琉斯与帕特洛克罗斯，或者尼苏斯和欧吕阿鲁斯，是朋友中最好的那种，”让勒努的比喻信手拈来，轻松地就像是在花园里摘取花朵，“你读过维吉尔的《埃涅阿斯》吗？”

“没有，”阿代尔斐尔诚实地摇头，“但父亲给我讲过但丁和《神曲》，我知道维吉尔是但丁的老师，正是他在黑暗的森林里救了但丁，带着他穿过地狱和炼狱，却可惜不能去往天堂。”

“精神上的导师，”让勒努纠正道，“《神曲》是个想象出来的故事，维吉尔去不了天堂，是因为他出生在基督之前，所以……”阿代尔斐尔忽然正襟危坐的样子看起来像个正被动词变位折磨的可怜学生，让勒努不禁反思自己的语调是不是太过严厉，眼神很快又温和下来，重新开始讨论剧本，“你觉得这个故事怎么样？”

“结局太令人悲伤了！”阿代尔斐尔感叹道，他已经看到故事的最后，十二位年轻的骑士以死亡谢幕，化作无数的光点消失在茫茫黑暗中，只留下一块闪着银光的甲片证明他们来过，“这些骑士是多么勇敢，多么虔诚，他们一心为了国家，连生命都可以舍弃，然而却……受欺骗的背誓，不自知的亵渎，这些……也算是罪过吗？”

“死后的裁决是神明独有的权柄，凡人所能考虑的，不过是作出选择，然后承担相应的代价。”让勒努在阿代尔斐尔的脸上看到了深刻的哀痛，那双美丽的绿眼睛盈满了泪水，就好像他身临其境地经历了所有的细节，“不是所有人都像唐豪瑟与浮士德那样幸运，犯下诸多过失后还能迎来救赎，那毕竟是小说与诗歌，大部分的雄心壮志最后都会落得霍茨波一样的下场，能成为科利奥兰纳斯的都已是获得了命运的足够垂青。”

“凡夫俗子最后终归尘土，”阿代尔斐尔合上剧本，水光四溢的眼睛如宝石般闪耀，“与其在死亡的步伐中惶惶不可终日，还不如趁活着时恣意绽放光辉。莎士比亚也说过，人生并不是由长短来决定质量的，也不该让结局遮挡故事的光芒。”感叹过后，他问，“等完成后，你打算拿这个剧本怎么办？要怎么样才能让它登上舞台呢？”

“我还没想好对策。”让勒努回答。如果前任经理在，这根本不是需要考虑的问题，那位老人识得瑰宝，只需要将剧本往他办公桌上一放，剩下的事情就自动完成了。至于现在掌权的那两位绅士，要说服他们接受一个幽灵撰写的剧本恐怕比训练骆驼穿过针眼还难。

阿代尔斐尔明白让勒努的烦恼何在，那两位经理的官僚做派亦让他深受其害，“或许子爵那边更适合谈判，他可是被你吓破了胆，哪敢再拒绝来自剧院魅影的要求。”

但他也更加危险。让勒努暗叹阿代尔斐尔的天真，但也正因为那美丽的青年有着一颗纯净的心，他的声音才会保持水晶般的纯粹。

“我会考虑你的建议的”让勒努表情平和地说，“但在那之前，先到管风琴这边来，听听我为这个故事谱的曲。”说罢他站起身，走向那排竖直的银色长管，姿态肃然得像是国王回到他的王座，“美剑的唱段是依照你的声线设计的，我想听你唱给我听。”

阿代尔斐尔欣然同意，像只活泼的兔子那样从床上跳下来，蜂蜜色的皮肤上闪着光，笑起来时眼睛里的水光泛起浅浪。

“那你来唱刚剑。”他拍了拍让勒努的肩，“我看到剧本上写着，他们的剑技契合得就像钟楼里的齿轮，而我的声音，也只有跟你才能配合得最好，因为我会的一切，都是从你那里学到的。”

“如你所愿。”让勒努坐在管风琴前，示意阿代尔斐尔留着那份剧本，他在这个故事里倾注了太多心血，旋律与唱词早已刻进他的灵魂里，不再需要任何提示。

在名为艺术的魔法里，两人乘着歌声的翅膀离开浮华的都市巴黎，去往故事里那个白雪无垠的世界，在那片有着龙族飞翔的天空下，他们像两位真正的骑士那样并肩作战。

暗河在不远处静悄悄地流淌，粘稠的黑水刚带走一个年轻的生命，正等着黎明的阳光来为他安排葬礼。

死神的降临总是悄声无息，他从不会空手而归。看门妇侥幸逃过一劫，伯爵却没能避开黑暗中的镰刀。


	8. Chapter 8

最先发现伯爵尸体的是清晨起舟的船夫，他看见水面上有东西在闪烁，摇着船桨慢悠悠地划过去，晨曦自云层后面撒下光辉，照亮伯爵被浸泡得浮肿的面部。船夫漠然地看了他一眼，扯下那块镶着宝石的怀表，动作麻利地塞进口袋，转身向巡逻的宪兵招手。

太阳还没有完全升起，整个巴黎便传遍了伯爵的死讯。

法医断定他是溺水身亡，检查后发现他身上没有任何外伤，所有的衣冠都完好无损，于是作出进一步判断:伯爵要么是失足坠河，要么是蹈水自杀。

很快有人回忆起，昨日水晶灯落下后，伯爵与弟弟发生过争执，子爵甩开了他的手，朝着舞台跑去。死里逃生的看门妇则说，伯爵到舞台来问过弟弟的去向，随后紧追去了露台。

这样的证词经过小报的添油加醋，与更早时候的流言蜚语一起，被巴黎的风吹成了一段桃色新闻。在沙龙的新话题里，阿代尔斐尔成为了两兄弟争抢的金苹果，人们都说伯爵是因为没能获得他的爱才选择自杀的。

子爵在睡梦中被急促的敲门声叫醒，匆匆赶回家却看见哥哥躺在棺木中，浑身洒满白色的百合花瓣，与自己极为相似的脸因死亡变得毫无血色。昨日见到的死人头阴魂不散地浮现在眼前，子爵像是发了疯般尖叫，“是那幽灵！一定是那幽灵杀了他！”

如此怀疑的，并不止他一个，阿代尔斐尔知道地下的暗河通向哪里，他自己也曾差点成为水面的浮尸，“让勒努……”

“跟我无关，”没等阿代尔斐尔开口询问，让勒努便率先否认，“你知道我昨夜在哪。”

他们整晚都在说剧本的事，从烛光里一直说到睡梦里，半夜阿代尔斐尔迷迷糊糊地醒来过，发现自己压着让勒努的手臂，还贴心地挪开了身子。法医说伯爵是午夜前死的，让勒努根本没有作案时间，也没有杀人的理由。

难道伯爵的死真是自杀吗？除了闲言碎语里时而能听到的名字，阿代尔斐尔对那位贵族没有什么印象，他甚至不确定死者生前是否真与弟弟有过对自己的争夺，唯一可以确定的是，那人从没来纠缠过自己，所有的暧昧都仅存于口舌中。

让勒努则在心里暗自感叹上帝的不公，竟然带走了两兄弟中更成器的那个。

子爵忙于处理哥哥的后事，好阵子都没有再来剧院。让勒努与阿代尔斐尔在这段难得不被打扰的时光里完成了《苍穹骑士》的剧本，开始为如何将它搬上舞台的事制定计划。

“剧院定制了新的水晶灯，比原来的还要大，还要亮，它揭幕的那天有场假面舞会，作为如今家族仅可派出的代表，子爵一定会出席的，我认为这是个机会。”思来想去，阿代尔斐尔仍觉得从子爵这边下手更容易。想到那可怜的男人又要遭受惊吓，善良的青年有些于心不忍，只期盼着此剧的票房能多到足够抵消他的犯罪感。

提到那位子爵，让勒努总觉得心里不安，那人就像是个定时炸弹，难以预料什么时候会发疯。可他也想不出更好的办法，“你有计划吗？”

“值得一试。”阿代尔斐尔回答，“你趁夜里将剧本放在他的桌上，余下的事就交给我吧。”

“我会在他的睡梦中办成此事，”对让勒努而言这并不难，“但你……也不要太为难自己。”

“放心吧，”阿代尔斐尔说，半开玩笑地拍了拍让勒努的肩，“有剧院的幽灵在暗处跟随，他能拿我怎么样呢？”

子爵对此事的反应，比阿代尔斐尔预料的还要顺从，“你为什么不早将音乐天使的事告诉我呢？如果我事先知道你有位如此超凡的监护人，一定会先经过他的同意再对你展开追求。”

晨起时看到书桌上凭空出现的剧本，他吓得连早饭都没吃便不停地干呕起来，那叠稿纸他连动都不敢动，生怕是什么触碰过便算生效的魔鬼契约。

早饭时间刚过，阿代尔斐尔来敲他的门，银铃般清脆的声音自缝隙里传进来，说有事相商。他战战兢兢地开门，阿代尔斐尔迷人的微笑缓和了他的害怕，也让所有离奇的事情变得更好接受。

“因为不是所有人都能理解这样的事，”阿代尔斐尔微笑着为自己解释，“难道你忘了吗？耶稣基督降临人世时，也曾被长老们错判为骗子，就连他的家乡都不以他为荣。人们总是很容易被肉眼所看到的蒙蔽，只有施洗约翰那样的蒙福者，才能看见降临在圣子肩上的白鸽。”

“很高兴我有得知真相的幸运，”子爵揉着额头说，“我还纳闷呢，在布列塔尼的海边，我也不是没听过你唱歌，”想到暗处可能有人听着，他不敢说阿代尔斐尔的歌声普通，“或许是我不懂得欣赏吧……但只是短短的几年不见，你的声音简直判若两人，原来是得了天使的雕琢，那位名震巴黎的首席男高音若是知道其中原委，也算是输得心服口服。”

“听说他回西班牙了，”阿代尔斐尔是真心为那位先生难过，“希望他能在巴塞罗那重返舞台。”

“我可以让经理给利塞乌[1]写封推荐信，”子爵难得大方地表示，“优秀的男高音总是不愁饭碗的。”

“那就多谢您，”阿代尔斐尔淡淡地笑着说，“信上请记得言明，那场演出意外不完全是他的错，即使换做是我，恐怕也身不由己。”

“你可真是善良，亲爱的阿代尔，难怪会有天使为你张开羽翼，”子爵的手指在剧本上轻轻地敲着，“我会说服经理演出这部剧的，你只需要准备好成为明星。”

“请容许我对您表示感谢，尊敬的子爵先生，”阿代尔斐尔站起身来，按着胸口微微欠身，“那我就先回去练习了，”走到门口时，他停住脚步，回过身来说，“五号包厢，请记得为他保留。”

子爵注视着阿代尔斐尔离去，他的整个后背都湿透了，白色的衬衣变得半透明。

五号包厢。最后一次见到兄长的时候，他们正坐在这个位置看戏，然后水晶灯毫无征兆地砸下来，兄长说这里很不安全，想要拉着他离开，可他却执拗地不愿意，一心牵挂着阿代尔斐尔的安危，头也不回地往舞台跑。

那之后就再也没见过哥哥，他本以为兄长先回家了，马车还在剧院的门口等着，怎么会平白无故掉进河里？至于自杀，那更不可能……

他想起警署的记录上说伯爵当晚到处询问弟弟的行踪，最后去了露台……露台。只是想起这个词，就令他脊背发凉，脖子一阵颤抖，仿佛那把刀还架在那，随时可能切开他的血管。

神秘的剧院魅影到底是谁在扮演？阿代尔斐尔说他是云端来的音乐天使，可那晚在夜色里发生的事，是如此地令人寒意顿生，那怎么可能是天使的作为？如果哥哥当时也到了露台，他会不会同样地听见那些声音，他会不会……会不会看见了握着那把利器的手属于谁？所以被那人灭了口？

可如果他能看见，那么就站在面前的阿代尔斐尔为什么看不见？还是说，其实阿代尔斐尔也看见了，只是因为某种原因避而不说。

是什么原因呢？子爵不愿去想最坏的情况，他的阿代尔斐尔怎么可能是罪犯的同伙，于是他得出了更令自己信服的结论：阿代尔斐尔是因为害怕才不敢说实话，他被那自称音乐天使的幽灵拿捏在手心里，一举一动都被那隐形人监控着。

所以他才会拒绝我的爱！

子爵终于彻悟，阿代尔斐尔其实是爱着他的，只是不希望他被剧院魅影伤害，才不得不违心地躲着他。

这样一切都说得通了，子爵像被抽去了骨架般软陷在扶手椅里，剧本烫金的封面在桌子上闪光，过往的岁月里听过的那些英雄传奇蓦地涌进脑海里，好像某种突如其来的召唤。他在这剧院里看了数不清的戏，是时候扮演一次英雄主角了。

子爵支撑着摇晃的身体站起来，掏出手帕抹去脸上的冷汗，走到镜子前将仪容整理得无可挑剔，然后拿起那册剧本，连翻也没翻便出门朝着经理室走去。

穿过走廊的秋风有些微凉，子爵站在门口打了个寒颤，推门进去时却自觉胸有成竹，他已经在来这里的路上想好了全部的计划。

他要为兄长报仇，还要将阿代尔斐尔救出魔爪，不管这叠纸里面写着些什么戏，最终主宰结局的都不会是那剧院幽灵。

[1] 同时期巴塞罗那最有名的剧院。


	9. Chapter 9

威尔第为《古斯塔夫三世》[1]谱曲时，并没有想到会它会很快成真，而在十二年后的巴黎，当水晶灯在歌剧院的穹顶下缓缓升起，这个古老的故事又有了新的演绎。

阿代尔斐尔站在宴会厅的台阶上歌唱，白色的礼服将他的脸蛋衬得清秀美丽，玫瑰金色的卷发上闪动着水晶灯的微光，沿着楼梯装饰的百合花轻轻摇摆，仿佛也为他无与伦比的歌声倾倒。无需任何特别的仪式，在场所有人都知道谁将加冕剧院舞台的新皇。

真真假假的传闻被茶余饭后反复嚼烂，巴黎的艺术界没有人对阿代尔斐尔的名字陌生，宾客中也有不少人听过他在告别会上的献唱，但这位年轻的男高音现在奉上的这首歌，却是在场哪怕是最博闻的鉴赏家也未曾听过的。

歌声在人们的意犹未尽中结束，交响乐也在悠长的尾音中停歇，大厅里顿时变得安静，几秒后才爆发出热烈的掌声。

阿代尔斐尔鞠躬后退场，子爵端着酒杯走上来，献上祝酒词，对大厅里言笑晏晏的人群说，“方才大家所欣赏的，是我一位朋友的作品，出于某种原因，他决意隐匿姓名，只留旋律与音符在人间。”

“艺术常为声名所累，这位神秘的创作者不愿分心世俗，只求缪斯殿前潜心，真是令人敬佩！”剧院经理曾经是著名的作曲家，他的话很有说服力，“我已经看过全部的剧本与曲谱，这是一部不容错过的佳作，于是决定将它搬上舞台，作为秋季歌剧节的开场献礼。”

宾客们窃窃私语，纷纷猜测这位神秘的作者是谁，为何不能让姓名公之于众。笔杆子们则马上行动起来，在他们丰富的想象力里，不知名的创作者一会儿是子爵游玩时巧遇的革命家，因为在逃避拿破仑三世的追捕所以隐姓埋名，一会儿是河对岸监狱里的囚犯，整日整夜遥望歌剧院的灯火于是获得了灵感，也有人推测说这是位已经成名的艺术家，想故意制造些噱头来引起公众的注意。但不管人们怎么议论，没有人反对这是一部好作品。

计划进行得很顺利。双方都是这么想的。

子爵与经理交换了眼神，玻璃杯在他们手里相碰，发出清脆的响声，香槟酒被灯光照得透明，与持杯人的心正好相反。

阿代尔斐尔站在墙边，为大家唱完那首咏叹后，他就戴上了蕾丝雕花的面具，穿行在舞池的人群里像条灵巧的银鱼，无数的目光和如尾后的余波追逐着他。

他可真美啊！子爵舍不得移开目光，目不转睛地盯着人群里的那朵白花。仰头饮尽杯中的香槟后，情欲的迷狂战胜了心里徘徊的恐惧，他朝阿代尔斐尔走去，想邀请他共舞一曲华尔兹。剧院的魅影或许会因此恼怒，但在那部歌剧的演出结束前，他确信自己的性命是安全的。

可还没走到舞池，子爵的脚步就停住了，他看见人群中伸出一只手，比他更早地搭上阿代尔斐尔的臂弯，更令这痴心人心碎的是，阿代尔斐尔竟没有拒绝这唐突的邀约，伸展手臂攀上了他的肩，与他在音乐声里轻轻摇晃。

那人穿着黑色的斗篷，胸前别着一朵红玫瑰，看起来扮演的是里卡多[2]，大半张脸都掩在面具背后，看不清容貌。但子爵心知肚明，能令阿代尔斐尔如此服从的，只有一个人。

歌剧院的幽灵。他竟然借着假面舞会的机会，堂而皇之地混入人群，在众目睽睽之下与阿代尔斐尔共舞。嫉妒的烈火炙烤着子爵的心，红焰一直燃烧到脸上，侍应留意到他步态不稳，以为他是喝醉了，过来将他搀扶到旁边。

子爵斜靠在沙发上，灰败得像个千疮百孔的口袋，布满血丝的眼睛望着那对相视而笑的人。如果不是先前领教过的恐惧缠住他的手脚，这位备感羞辱的贵族青年必定早冲上去向那可恶的男人提出决斗。

先前他一直试图说服自己相信，阿代尔斐尔献给剧院魅影的只有歌声。而如今看他们如此亲密地在旋律里拥抱，子爵为自己的天真感到懊恼，那男人装成音乐天使的样子诱骗阿代尔斐尔听话，实际上所图谋的与凡人毫无区别：只要见了阿代尔斐尔的美貌，没有人会只满足于得到他的声音。

难道说，阿代尔斐尔已经失去纯洁了吗？

这个突然袭来的想法让子爵感到战栗，为了这个美丽的青年，他痴心若狂，沦为全巴黎的笑柄，还失去了哥哥，这让他怎么接受那枚引起祸乱的金苹果已被咬过的事实？

不，不可能的！子爵的视线穿过陶醉在音乐声中的人群，直勾勾地盯着令他魂牵梦萦的那张脸，从那双水晶般纯净的眼睛里，他从来没看到过任何杂质，那样的神光只属于从未被玷污过的人。

阿代尔斐尔一定……也必须是纯洁的，他只是暂时不属于我。

再忍耐一下吧，不会太久了。残存的理智拦住毁灭的冲动，子爵摇摇晃晃地站起身，离开觥筹交错的宴会厅，朝着楼上自己的房间走去。音乐声随着距离在他的耳畔淡出，那两人紧靠的身影却在眼前愈发清晰，在走廊朦胧的光线中发出鬼魅般的笑，刺得他耳膜嗡嗡作响，像是有一万只蜜蜂在叮咬。

阿代尔斐尔没有注意到子爵离去，他的全部注意力都放在面前的人身上，这场持续整晚的共舞是他的主意。让勒努在那地下孤独地生活了太久，阿代尔斐尔希望他也能像普通人那样，光明正大地行走在大理石地板上，而不是永远在墙壁与梁柱里躲藏。

“你的舞跳得真好，”阿代尔斐尔轻声赞叹，“这也是在波斯的王宫里学的吗？”

“是在摩尔多瓦。”让勒努回答。

“那不是吸血鬼的故乡吗？”阿代尔斐尔并不知道摩尔多瓦在地图的哪个位置，他是在恐怖小说里看到这个地名的。

面具遮住了让勒努的表情，面具上的羽毛轻轻抖动，仅露出半边的嘴角挂着微笑，“在摩尔多瓦，我藏在一座城堡的地下，上面是宴会厅，音乐声从砖缝传进来，脚步声在头顶上徘徊，听着听着，就这么学会了。”

“不愧是你，”阿代尔斐尔眨眨眼睛，好奇地问，“那你见过吸血鬼吗？”

“没有，”让勒努摇头，“但他们都以为我是。”

“嘻嘻，”阿代尔斐尔端详着让勒努仅露的小半边脸，常年不见天日的生活让他的皮肤苍白如雪，“那一定是因为你很好看，书里面说，吸血鬼都漂亮得不像人类。”

“别拿我取笑。”让勒努沉声抗议，“若是换别人这么说，我一定会把他的头按进地下河。”

“可我是认真的。”阿代尔斐尔倔强地抿起唇，目光穿透蕾丝的缝隙，碧玉色的眼睛看起来有些委屈，“让勒努，你有着如此高超的审美，为何偏偏就是不懂得欣赏你自己呢？”

“你好像对演员的人选有些想法？”让勒努带着阿代尔斐尔在手臂下转了半圈，极为生硬地改变了话题。

“找不到能跟我配合的男高音，”阿代尔斐尔如实回答，“西班牙先生离开后剧院里就剩我，经理给马赛和里昂的剧院写了信，可没人愿意来。”

这部剧的唱段实在是太难，技艺足以胜任的演员也绝不会愿意当个男二号，阿代尔斐尔倒是不介意把风头让给别人，可拜先前种种诡异的意外所赐，谁都认为在巴黎歌剧院唱主角是件危险的事，只要那剧院幽灵稍不满意，水晶灯就会砸向舞台。

“实在不行的话，”阿代尔斐尔小心地试探着说，这个建议必然会使让勒努不高兴，“恐怕只能降调演唱。”演员和经理都是这么想的，但除了他外没有人敢跟剧院魅影讨价还价。

如果寻不到最合适的声音，降调演唱是舞台表演的常见操作，许多歌剧大师直到去世都没能为作品寻到最佳的音域，那些剧目依然能够照常演出。可让勒努的才华虽不比那些大师单薄，偏执则更胜一筹，他希望倾注了自己心血的剧本能以最完美的形式呈现，哪怕世人永远都不知道其作者的真名，他也希望旋律与音符能够在天堂之下长存。

“我考虑下。”过了很久，让勒努才给出回应，紧绷的嘴唇显露出他心情不佳，就连环着阿代尔斐尔的手臂也变得僵硬。

阿代尔斐尔被顺着皮肤传过来的情绪感染，眼睛里的光也如落日般黯淡下去。让勒努有多看重这部剧，他是知道的，女神到梦里来与艺术家说话，这本身就足够成为浪漫的传奇，因其诞生的作品更是绝美得震撼人心。

“不然，”有个想法在阿代尔斐尔的心里萦绕很久，有些冒险，但值得尝试，“干脆由你登上舞台，演唱刚剑的角色。”让勒努总不能在那暗河边躲藏终老，是时候想办法将他带到阳光下了。

“你在拿我开玩笑吗？”让勒努握紧阿代尔斐尔的肩，起伏的呼吸吹乱他的话音，“我这副样子会吓到观众，他们也会认出我就是剧院魅影。”

“舞台的灯光朦胧，阴影和铅粉会减淡伤痕，观众会将这当做化妆效果，谁也不知道是真的，骑士负伤是常有的事，别的剧目也有这样的妆效。”阿代尔斐尔陈述着自己的想法，“没有人见过剧院魅影的真面目，所以也不会有人知道你是。我会跟子爵说，剧院魅影指定了你，一位面容受损却才华横溢的歌唱家，你的声音足以使他相信你是音乐天使的另一位学生，他绝不会猜到你就是本人。”

在剧院的午夜传说里，幽灵的声音不是尖厉如石像鬼，就是缥缈如游魂，只有在地宫里时，让勒努才会使用真声，除了阿代尔斐尔外没人听过。

见让勒努还在犹豫，阿代尔斐尔收紧怀抱将他拉近，目光真诚恰如他背靠暗河差点被魅影失手淹死那次，语调温柔得像是白鸽收敛起翅膀降落，“你总不能在那地宫里当一辈子幽灵，是时候回到活人的世界来了。”

[1] 《假面舞会》原名《古斯塔夫三世》，登台时恰逢意大利刺客暗杀拿破仑三世未遂事件，所以不得不更换作品和角色的名字及发生地。

[2]《假面舞会》男主，黑披风红玫瑰使他被刺客认出。


	10. Chapter 10

天气渐渐转凉，随着南飞的大雁而来的，是前线法军战败的消息，拿破仑三世在色当投降，法兰西的君主沦为阶下囚。

卢浮宫的灯火前所未有的暗淡，无数珍奇的瑰宝与美轮美奂的壁垣在夜色里哀叹，那个愿为这里的艺术品倾其所有的皇帝再也也回不来了，就连花圃里的白色鸢尾都挂着泪珠。

而在与皇宫花园毗邻的巴黎歌剧院，水晶灯的光芒依然辉煌如常，即使杜伊勒里宫里的宝座空空如也，在这艺术的殿堂里缪斯也不会放下她的权杖。林荫道上停满了装饰华丽马车，绸带在晚风里摇曳，花束在月下散发芬芳。

宪兵和警察全副武装，在走廊与坐席间巡逻，数量增到平时三倍。早先传来暴乱的消息，有平民打劫商铺和典行，歌剧院的安排合理而周到，令演员和观众都感到安心，谁也没有怀疑这其中是否还有别的缘由。

阿代尔斐尔早早地就在后台准备了，让勒努不喜欢别人接近，所以得由他来为那位骑士贴上银色的装饰花，这些闪耀的金属片会遮挡面部的伤痕，在斜射的光线里看起来像是残破的头甲，暗示着艰苦卓绝的战斗。

所有的事都按部就班地进行着，像上了发条的钟表那样有条不紊。

子爵在演出前来过后台，告诉阿代尔斐尔，他为剧院魅影保留了五号包厢。说话间他瞥了一眼坐在墙角的青年，从阿代尔斐尔昨晚将他引荐到面前，那位宛如天降的歌唱家就很少说话，他甚至没有展示过自己的歌喉。经理很怀疑他是否能胜任角色，但事情进行到这一步，即使他是个哑巴，也只能让他登台——绝不能在最后的关头忤逆剧院魅影。

“说来奇怪，我竟然有点紧张，”阿代尔斐尔走到让勒努独自在的墙边，“我的心从来都没有跳得这么快过。”

“有什么令你不安吗？”让勒努看了眼周围，大家都在忙着准备各自的角色，道具师和舞台工们个个满头大汗，剧院魅影设计的背景机关精细得堪称折磨，没人有功夫往这边看。

“我怕我会令你失望。”阿代尔斐尔看着剧本，这样人们只会以为他们在对戏。

“怎么可能呢？”让勒努翻了一页纸，目光随意地停留在某一行上，“你从没有令我失望过。”

阿代尔斐尔没再说话，道具拖动的噪音填充了沉默，而后他忽然问，“如果有一天，我不能再唱歌，不能再留在这歌剧院，那时你会怎么办呢？”

让勒努稍稍抬起头，目光穿透银箔的缝隙，“不管你去哪，我都跟你一起。”

“真的？”阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴笑，眼睑垂下，陷入无限的遐想，“我出生在斯堪的纳维亚，那里有连绵的雪山和美丽的极光，很像这个故事里骑士们守卫的国家。你写的这些歌实在是太动人，令我不禁怀念起故乡的冰雪与湖泊。”

“那我们就回你的故乡，寻一处湖滨定居。”让勒努合上手里的剧本。乐池里隐约传来演奏者们试音的混声，演出很快就要开始了。

序曲结束后，阿代尔斐尔走上台来，他很遗憾观众席没有坐满，包厢许多都空着。他听说外面的街道不怎么太平，许多贵族们为了安全闭门不出，他们喜欢音舞台上的冒险故事，为听一场歌剧穿过暴民控制的街区则是另一回事。

阿代尔斐尔开始唱时，子爵看了眼斜对面的五号包厢，他确信剧院魅影一定会在那里，用令人讨厌的目光盯着阿代尔斐尔。但那个疯子嚣张不了多久了，上天保佑计划进行得比预想的还顺利，今晚的观众三分之一都缺席，即使五号包厢上下左右都空着，看起来也合情合理，不会有人知道那是他和经理特意安排的。

第一幕结束时，子爵走到五号包厢前，装作惶恐的样子朝里面问，“请问阁下是否满意？”

好几分钟的沉默后，里面传出声音，是子爵在露台听过的，阴森低沉的男声，简短得傲慢，“嗯。”

但这对子爵来说已经足够了，他只需要确认剧院魅影真的在五号包厢，其余的事情尽数交给宪兵队和他们的枪。

让勒努注视着子爵回到自己的坐席，让隔着这么远他听不到子爵的声音，只能通过观察他的嘴唇判断话语，并利用波斯宫廷学来的腹语术将回答定位到合适的位置，他就是靠着这样的技艺在下达指令的时候隐藏自己，免得被好奇心过于旺盛的人发现行踪。

第二幕的旋律激昂得令人振奋，阿代尔斐尔与让勒努的对唱表述了两位骑士保卫国家的誓言，他们的歌声在空中绕梁徘徊，好像两只自在翱翔的猎鹰，俯瞰森林与原野，将女神的光辉所照拂的人间守护在羽翼之下。

包厢里的评论家摇着笔杆窃喜，被路障堵在塞纳河对岸的同行还不知道他们今晚错过了什么。观众席里安静得连胸针滑落的声音都可听见，绅士淑女们连呼吸都放轻了，他们感到灵魂飘了起来，离开浑浊纷乱的现世，也到了那终年冰封的美丽国度。有人在幕间时调侃，如果前线的法军听过这样高昂的进行曲，那他们或许不会投降得这么快。

剧院经理站在子爵身边，即使他对剧院魅影的存在感到深恶痛绝，也无法否认正在舞台上进行的，是一部足以传世百年的杰作。这位前作曲家甚至为接下来要发生的事感到可惜，但箭已经搭在了弦上，不管那装神弄鬼的人是谁，剧院幽灵都必须在今夜消失。

最后一幕在悲壮的基调中开场，奠定高潮的那首歌借鉴了但丁的三韵句[1]。前后相同的韵脚象征两位骑士并肩作战的共鸣心，中间突兀不同的那个韵代表无常的命运横在他们的阻碍。舞台上的两位演员相互倾诉着不同生但共死的觉悟，观众们被其中的悲伤感染，淑女贵妇们纷纷落泪，稳重的绅士们也湿了手绢。

随着旋律的不断升华，他们终于唱到最后的连续三句同韵，这里讲述的是两位骑士终于打破最后的藩篱，所有的欺骗和谎言都在死亡面前烟消云散，横亘在两人中的诅咒随着生命的逝去解除，他们虚弱而疲惫地拥抱在一起，天空中落下白雪般的羽毛。

两位主人公或是因为无可否认的忠勇去了女神应允的永生冰天，或是由于因为无心之罪如凡人一样普通地长眠，悲怆中带着安详的结尾并没有揭示这个答案，悬而未决的终局比最凄惨的悲剧收场还令台下的观众们扼腕揪心。

然剧目的精彩并不是唯一让这场演出被后世铭记的原因，就在两位骑士牵着手上台准备谢幕的时候，五号包厢传来巨大的轰鸣声，连同天花板和周围的墙壁都被震碎，宪兵们随后包围了那里，连续不断的枪声比普法前线的还密集。

观众们还沉浸在舞台的世界中，浑然不知发生了什么事。等他们反应过来想要逃离时，所有的枪声却都停止了，耳边只剩喧哗与惊叫。宪兵们冲进五号包厢在烟尘弥漫的碎石中检查战果。

子爵置身于喧哗与混乱中，却感到久违的轻松：除非剧院魅影是真的幽灵，否则在这样的火力下必死无疑。

某种类似于英雄主义的宏大情怀在他的心里冉冉升起，并将显而易见的战利品奉在他的眼前。

阿代尔斐尔终于是属于我的了！

带着这样志得意满的喜悦，子爵满努爱意地望向舞台，看到的场景却令他感到错愕。他心爱的阿代尔斐尔被那无名的歌唱家护在怀里，两人目光交汇时那张美丽脸庞呈现的神情，子爵这辈子只见过一次，正是他永远忘不了的那场假面舞会。

“抓住他！抓住那个演员！”在悲愤中恍然大悟的子爵对宪兵队的头目喊道，“他就是剧院魅影！所有事故与惨案的元凶！他还杀了我哥哥！”

站在他身边的两名护卫立即举枪射向舞台，火花溅在满地的白羽毛中激起一阵雪雾。

心思单纯的青年站在满地狼藉中，难以置信地抬头望向子爵，眼睛里充满了失落的迷茫与被欺骗的悲伤，对变故反应更快的让勒努带着他掩身进了舞台的帘幕。

“别开枪！你们会伤害到阿代尔斐尔的！”子爵生气地扯下护卫的枪，抽出别在腰侧的佩剑紧随。可等他赶到舞台上时，已经看不见那两个人的踪影。

正当他为自己的失败而懊恼时，洒在白羽毛上的几片殷红引起了他的注意。他循着断断续续的红线朝前摸索，穿过高大的舞台布景和人造的机械龙骨架，来到一堵大理石墙前，血迹延续到墙根处消失，那两人像是会什么法术，从这里生生穿了进去。

宪兵们随后赶到，他们在这面墙的附近仔细搜寻，终于发现了穿墙术的秘密。随着浮雕上的蝎子尾巴被拧开，一条黑暗无光的暗道出现在面前，火光可照亮的地面上，红色的血已经凝固成粘稠的液滴。

[1] 三韵句的韵脚: aba bcb cdc eee。


	11. Chapter 11

“对不起……”在水面上破碎的火光里，阿代尔斐尔的脸显得憔悴苍白，弹片划破了他的小腿，令他感到痛苦的却不是皮肉之伤，“这全是我的错，我……”

“别说话。”让勒努打断了他，手里的船篙探入不见底的黑水，在河面诡异的浮油中朝着地下安全的庇护所驶去，比平时更快的划速令这条细船有些摇晃，看起来好像一条受伤的鳟鱼在摆动尾巴。

地宫很快便到了，让勒努抱起阿代尔斐尔，将受伤的青年抱到孔雀床上，脱下湿漉漉的袜。伤口并不太深，血液已经凝固，不再有新鲜的流淌，但铅灰色的弹片插在皮肉里，必须取出来。

“会有点疼，”让勒努递给阿代尔斐尔一根木棒，放在青年发白的唇边，“咬住它。”

阿代尔斐尔明白地照办，手指抓紧了床单。小腿上很快传来锥心的撕裂感，某种尖而细的工具在撕裂的血肉里探索，将那些细小却致命的金属片逐个寻出。豆粒大的汗珠自光洁的额头滚落，在床单上滴出更深的痕迹，从未体尝过的疼痛令视野模糊，明晦交替的光斑与暗点被泪水侵染得朦胧，在恍惚的视野里好像湖面被搅碎的月色光华。

“让勒努……”世界上最好听的声音在疼痛的呜咽中念出这个名字，余下的什么也不用说，一切早已了然得明明白白。

“别担心，”见他脸色实在不好，让勒努暂时停止了手上的动作，轻轻地抱了抱声音虚弱的青年，贴在耳边安慰他，“已经差不多快取完了。”

“你不恨我吗？”阿代尔斐尔内疚地问，“我差点害死了你。”

“不，你救了我，”让勒努回答，“幸亏你领我上了舞台，不然我会跟五号包厢一起被炸成碎片。”

“但是为什么，为什么他们要那样对你？”阿代尔斐尔仍不明白，“你所做的，明明对他们有益。”

让勒努抿唇摇头，擦去青年额头的汗水，“再忍耐下，很快了。”

与此同时，被曲折的水道隔绝光线与声音的另一边，子爵发出撕心裂肺的哀嚎。

暗道里全是岔路，他和宪兵队在黑暗中走散，独自摸索着寻到一条向下的台阶。当他他扶着阴暗霉湿的冷墙走下来时，脚尖不小心踢到什么东西，紧接着便听到水花的声音。

难道这里有条河？子爵将摇摇欲灭的提灯凑近脚下，顿时倒吸一口冷气。台阶下是看不见底的暗河，飘着一盏熄灭的油灯，若不是那水声引起了他的注意，恐怕他会一脚踏进这黑水里，成为不明不白的溺死鬼。

在手里那盏灯朦胧的光线里，他看到岸边有什么东西发亮，是枚胸针，雕刻着他再熟悉不过的花纹，上面的铭文与他领结上佩戴的一样。

“哥哥——！”子爵悲伤地在水边大哭起来，胸针背后的刺钉扎破他的手心，流出与其主人系出同源的血。他望着那盏在水面上下浮动的灯，心想这一定是兄长的灵魂在天上保佑，不愿这么早地与弟弟相见。

等着吧，哥哥，我会为你报仇的！

复仇的烈焰在心里熊熊燃烧，悲痛令子爵浑身重新充满力量。他的母亲在他诞生那日死于难产，父亲也在他十二岁时去世，余下的整个少年时代都是耐心稳重的哥哥承担抚养他的责任，伯爵对他而言是世界上最重要的亲人。

剧院魅影必须为他所做的一切付出代价！

凭着这样的决心，或是伯爵冥冥之中指引着他正确的路，子爵在墙壁上发现脚手架留下的孔洞，顶上还有零星的铁栏与铰链。

希望它们足够牢固。子爵在心里对着哥哥祈祷：请保佑我别掉进河里。

也算是他运气好，从演员的宿舍走到地宫要经过很长的路，可舞台到这里的距离近得多。颤颤巍巍攀附在墙壁上的年轻贵族没多久便看到水面倒映着水光。他沉住呼吸朝着炉香飘来的方向靠近，待双脚稳稳地落到地面上后，慢慢地拔出了剑，那是哥哥送给他的成年礼物。伯爵听说自己的弟弟想要航海，在临行前将此剑交到他手里，希望他能继承祖辈中那位海军上将的武勇。

所有的碎片都已经清理完毕，让勒努正在为阿代尔斐尔包扎，他的目光专注在白纱布下的血痕，未能察觉河岸边被刻意放轻的脚步声。

眼前所见的令子爵怒不可遏。阿代尔斐尔坐在床边，额头靠着那个男人的肩窝，半闭着眼睛轻轻喘息着，而剧院的幽灵正半跪在床边，双手在线条柔和的小腿上忙碌着什么。

“阿代尔——！”子爵忍不住大喝道，看向阿代尔斐尔的眼神凶狠得好似一位愤怒的丈夫，但当他漂亮的歌唱家抬眼望过来，一见那双绿眼睛里闪烁的泪光，的这位怒火中烧的贵族青年又心软了，他相信阿代尔斐尔是身不由己，不然也不会在那家伙的怀抱里红了眼圈。

“你不该来这的。”让勒努沉声说，手里握着变戏法般不知从哪抽出的剑，狭长的锋刃上闪着寒光。

子爵盯着让勒努毫无遮挡的脸。舞台上的妆花已经卸去，暴露出贯裂面部的伤痕，浅色的那只眼睛淡得像颗玻璃珠，这就是剧院魅影的真面目。

怪不得他永远都戴着面具，这样一张可怕的脸怎么能行走在日光下，怎么配得上漂亮的阿代尔斐尔在他身边？

想到他的百灵鸟在那幽灵手中可能遭遇的事，子爵握剑的手就比理智更先运作地抬了起来，他一剑砍向床边，香炉被削去尖角，灰白色的粉尘洒了一地。

让勒努单手护着阿代尔斐尔，另一只手快速地还击，剑刃的冷光在空气中交汇，发出清脆的金属撞击声。

“不要，”阿代尔斐尔阻拦道，“你们都住手！”

“他杀了我哥哥，”子爵说，眼睛里净是悲愤，“我要为我的哥哥报仇。”

“我没有。”让勒努否认，手里剑毫不放松地防御着。

“我在河边发现了他的胸针，水面上还飘着手提灯，他一定是发现了你的秘密，所以你为了灭口将他推入河中。”子爵步步紧逼。

“不会的，”阿代尔斐尔替让勒努解释着，“你哥哥去世的那天晚上，他整夜都跟我待在一起，不可能是杀害你哥哥的凶手。”

“整夜？”子爵恼怒地重复着，“你失踪的那天晚上也是整夜跟他在这里吗？”他的胸膛起伏得像是剧烈踩动的风箱，“亏我还相信你是纯洁的，你这个肮脏的——”

年轻的贵族及时地止住了声，为自己竟想用那样不堪的话来形容阿代尔而忏悔。就连他自己都曾受制于魅影的伎俩，柔弱无依的阿代尔又怎么能够挣脱。即使阿代尔真的委身于这个可怕的男人，想必也不会是心甘情愿。

阿代尔斐尔不知子爵所想，这美丽的青年怔愣住，既震惊又难过，好半天才出声，“你误会了，我们不是你想的那样。”

可子爵说什么都不肯信，“别骗我了，他根本不是什么音乐天使，他想从你身上得到的，跟我没有任何区别！”说罢他显露出宽宏的样子，“但是没关系，我可以当那些没发生过，我知道是他强迫你的，并非是你自甘堕落。”

“别把所有人都想得跟你一样！”让勒努忍无可忍，手中的剑替他出了气，在子爵的袖子上划开几道血口，轻松得就像对面站着的是个玩具稻草人，“我没有向他索取过歌声以外的事，也不清楚你的哥哥是怎么淹死的，也许他无意中发现了暗道，却不知道下面有条河。”

“那也是因为你！”提到哥哥，子爵就满腔仇恨，手里的剑再次挥动，朝着手握血债的魅影砍去，“那晚他来露台找过我，他一定是看见了你的把戏，然后跟着你进了密道。他只是想救我，结果却不幸送了命，这笔债无论如何都该算你头上。”

“冷静点，阁下，”阿代尔斐尔艰难地挤进话，“你哥哥的死与他无关，再不退后的话，你就要真的死在他手下了。”

“你想试试倒也无妨，我可以送你去见哥哥。”让勒努冷漠地看着子爵，不管是波斯的宫廷还是欧洲的城堡与要塞，论剑术都没有可做他对手的。

子爵牢牢地站在原地，手里的剑仍架在半空，“阿代尔斐尔，请你告诉我。我是否拥有你的心？他是否取走过你的纯洁？即使我今天会死在这里，也想知道我的痴心交付给了什么样的人。”

“希望阁下明白，”阿代尔斐尔叹息着柔声说，“我不是你的情人，也没有承诺过你任何事，你不能要求我回答这样的问题。”

“阿代尔，你……”子爵的目光有瞬间失焦，被欺骗的感觉使他浑身颤抖，自下方抵御着他的剑趁机逼上他的脖颈，熟悉的冰凉感再次袭来，手里的剑“咣当”一声落地，又被一脚踢开。

“我唯一能为你做的，只是求他留下你的命，”阿代尔斐尔叹了口气，对让勒努说，“我们离开这里吧，到别的地方去，我会永远为你歌唱，直到我开不了口的那天……我不希望你成为杀人犯。”

“既然你这么说。”让勒努望着子爵的脸，看着那贵气的蓝眼睛里写满的不甘。他从没拒绝过阿代尔斐尔的要求，这次也不会例外。但他没有预料到的是，进入暗道的并不止子爵一人。这位贵族青年虽然莽撞，却不算太笨，他在河岸边留下的记号，将宪兵们指引到了地宫。

第一枪响起时，管风琴边的烛台倒地，点燃覆盖在雕像上的白色蕾丝，火光在漂亮的波斯挂毯中蔓延。让勒努带着阿代尔斐尔闪避到一根柯林斯风格的柱子后，子爵躲在墙边望着无处可逃的两人。越来越多的弹片在大理石地面上跳舞。

“把阿代尔交给我，”子爵终于有了可以讨价还价的筹码，“我会保护他的平安。所有的罪孽都是你一人犯下的，跟这可怜的青年无关，他只是受你挟持的人质，我会这么对法官说。”

嘈杂的脚步声逼近，让勒努明白这次在劫难逃，对阿代尔斐尔说，“听他的吧，对你来说不会更糟了。”

“那你呢？”阿代尔斐尔问，环在让勒努腰上的手臂收得更紧，仿佛一松开就会失去对方。

“不用你操心，”让勒努淡笑着回答，捧起阿代尔斐尔的脸，望着那双好看的绿眼睛，“活下去吧，你还可以继续唱歌，这个世界不能没有你的声音。”

子爵示意宪兵队停止射击，向阿代尔斐尔伸出手，“过来。”

“不，”阿代尔斐尔倔强地摇头，“让勒努不是罪犯，他从没有杀过任何人，他只是藏在这里写他的歌剧，这到底有什么错？你们不是还靠他的剧本赚了不少钱吗？”

他们都顾着说话，却没留意到墙边有人端着枪接近，经理给剧院魅影的击杀开出了很高的价码，子爵吩咐了停火，可总有人不愿错过发财的机会。

装弹入膛的声音引起让勒努的警觉，枪声响起前他便将阿代尔斐尔推离了原地，其余的宪兵将这声枪响当做号令，蓄势已久的铅弹尽数砸过来，连续不断的枪声将子爵的呼喊淹没。

“阿代尔——！”“阿代尔斐尔……”

枪声停息下来时，两个声音同时响起，相互敌对的男人脸上显露出相同的绝望。子爵后悔自己引来了宪兵，让勒努则暗恨自己算错，他将阿代尔斐尔推离第一发枪的瞄准，却不想将他置于更猛烈的火力中。

被呼唤的人却说不出话，子弹射穿了阿代尔斐尔的肺，就连呼吸都带着刺痛，红色的液体从他的嘴边流下，带着细小的白色泡沫。

“不！”让勒努发出一声哀鸣，在子爵呆怔的视线里抱起阿代尔斐尔，带着他穿过凌乱不堪的房间，朝着暗河奔流的方向跑去。宪兵队的子弹重新填装完毕，火花追逐着逃亡者的脚步，在地面上划出满是疮孔的点线。

“停手！”子爵歇斯底里地喊道，疯子般冲到宪兵队面前，挨个扇他们的耳光，“全都把枪放下，谁让你们开火的？”

在这间隙中让勒努抱着阿代尔斐尔抵达了河边，子爵转身时正看到他纵身跃入黑色的水中，阿代尔斐尔在他的怀里紧闭着双眼，安详得如同塞纳河畔的无名少女。

年轻的贵族朝着河边跑去，绝望地看着一圈圈波纹在暗河的水面逐渐平静，月色透过石壁上的缝隙浮动在水面，阴惨惨地照亮水下发白的死人头。

“阿代尔——！”子爵瘫软地跪倒在水边，这是他最后一次在睡梦之外呼唤这个名字。


	12. Chapter 12

子爵踏进剧院舞台后的那扇大理石暗门时，他还是法兰西第二帝国的贵族，而当他离开那藏在黑暗河边的地宫，从歌剧院的大门走出来，重新站在秋风吹拂的街道上，塞纳河上渐渐明媚的阳光温暖他苍白的脸，也照耀着新生的法兰西共和国。

街道上插满了大大小小的三色旗，颜色和深浅都与过去一样，只是数量可见地变多了，随着悬铃木开始枯黄的叶片飒飒作响。

卢浮宫里的共和派们正在开会，一个君主被抛弃了，两个候选人在争夺新的立宪宝座，权利的高坛上永远不缺祭品。

报童们吆喝着推销头版的新闻，街道上人流和马车穿行不息，商店和当铺照样开门营业，河岸上的船夫抽着烟，一切看起来与昨日并没什么不同。

子爵在台阶上怅然回头，歌剧院门口的天使冲他微笑，抱竖琴的石雕少女羞赧地颔首，巨大的穹顶在薄日下散发着微光，云层像薄纱一样铺垫在描金的白色建筑后。

第一次来这里时他的父亲还健在，可如今却连哥哥也离他而去，心上人更是变成了水里的泡沫。子爵站在街道上长久地凝视着歌剧院恢宏的穹顶，生平第一次觉得这座金碧辉煌的艺术圣殿看起来像座华丽的墓穴，死神在这里接连夺走了他最爱的两个人的生命，水底下还铺着死人头。

蓦地，他看见有道浅浅的尘埃从圆形的顶上落下，或者是一块被风蚀剥落的泥灰，白日的光辉迷住他的眼睛，看不清破损的痕迹在哪，但必定有某处是斑驳的。

等春天来了，就把穹顶重新翻修一遍，漆成清雅的瓷绿色，就像那个人的眼睛，巴黎歌剧院曾经拥有过的，最美丽的颜色。子爵仰着头若有所思，希望这穹顶能够继承那双绿眸里遗憾谢幕的光，将这座歌剧院守护到数百年之后。

剧院经理吩咐人将地下暗河里的水抽光，那些被遗忘很久的死人骨架也得以重见天日，他们被集体安葬在圣日耳曼方向的一块墓地，亡灵们总算是有块干燥处可以半夜叙旧。

但在水里所有的骸骨中，却没有找到两个落水的年轻人，宪兵们问过塞纳河上的船夫，可他们都说近几日河面颇为平静，没有什么值得留意的事情。

剧院魅影和被他绑架的美丽青年，就这么从人们的视野里消失了，仿佛那神秘诡异的河水直接通往冥界，所以凡间不再留存有他们的形体。

子爵继承家业成为了伯爵，他在经营方面远不及聪明的哥哥，但即使在形式最不景气的年岁，他也依然坚持对这座歌剧院的投资，对艺术倾注的热情胜过其他所有。

某年翻修地下室的时候，工人们发现暗河的岸边隔着双层木板，中间的距离宽得可容纳人走动。从图纸上看，那是设计师为了防止水流侵蚀地基所采取的措施，到目前为止都很好地发挥了作用。

歌剧院舞台上的剧目换了又换，五号包厢迎来一批又一批的客人。时不时地会有人发现，座席两边的大理石柱子敲起来声音不一样，右手边的要更空旷些，显而易见里面是中空的。但只有亲眼目睹过它垮塌的人才知道，墙壁背后暗藏着宽敞的石室，足以容纳两个人在里面随着歌声跳舞。

转眼间四十多年过去，曾经矛盾深重的两个国家再次卷入战争，整个欧洲只有斯堪的纳维亚半岛相对太平，许多的贵族和富绅迁往那里追求宁静。

其中有些以写作消磨时光的文学家，他们走遍北欧绸带般的山峦和宝石般的千湖，在他们留下的日记或散文中，不止一次提到过，他们在瑞典的某个幽静人迹罕至的湖畔听到宛如天籁的歌声，却寻不到唱歌的人身在何方，就好像是精灵和仙子躲在树林子里聚会，最幸运的凡人才能偶然得闻其声。

也有冒险家想要探寻其中的秘密，可他们走访了湖边森林里所有的村庄与城镇，得到的答案却都出奇地一致。村民们都说那是音乐天使在歌唱，有时候这动听的歌声会飘到村庄来，为长夜里惊惶的孩子唱摇篮曲。

唯一有分歧的是天使的容貌。在森林里巡逻半辈子的猎户说他年轻时曾看到夜色里有双异色的眼睛，动听的歌声就飘绕在他周围。村长的女儿却说她小时候在湖边玩耍，看见有个玫瑰金色头发的漂亮青年在冷杉树下唱歌，声音与那天使一样。

世界大战结束后，湖畔歌声的传说随着回乡的马车流传到巴黎，在小报上占据了十分不起眼的方块，紧挨着那些与雪人和水怪相关的奇闻。

年迈的伯爵正在卧室里总早餐，标题上“音乐天使”四个字引起了他的注意，苍老得已经干枯的手指颤颤巍巍拿起报纸，浑浊发黄的眼睛隔着放大镜逐字逐句地读着，目光停留在湖泊的名字上，眼前的字母组合渐渐与记忆中的重合。他怎么会忘记，在布列塔尼的时候，音乐家的儿子曾说那里才是他的故乡。

管家在门外听到伯爵发出这个年纪不该有的笑声，然后是急促而危险的咳嗽。等他将房门推开时想提醒主人注意身体时，发现报纸滑落在地，伯爵坐在沙发上与世长辞。医生后来说，他死于激动导致的心脏猝停。

葬礼很快举行，棺材里那张沉睡的脸上挂着如释重负的微笑，仿佛一个走完了人间所有苦路的人被接纳到天堂。出席葬礼的人都说伯爵死前一定是幸福的，却没有人知道为什么。

他亲爱的阿代尔还活着。这份喜悦压垮了伯爵的心脏，将他带入永远喜乐的天堂。


End file.
